D Gray Woman
by Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime
Summary: She was just an orphan who was taken in by a crazy clown, but when that clown died and she was cursed after turning him into an Akuma. That is when her arm reacted and killed the only person she loved. "Would you like to become an Exorcist." She decided, she would be an Exorcist to give the pitiful Akumas their salvation. Part 1 of the D. Gray Woman series. Fem!Allen.
1. Prologue

**Ok so I'm going to attempt this kind of story cause it's been bugging me for like the past three months. This is going to be a gender bend fic for D. gray man. First up for this fic I'm going to gender bend some characters I'm not sure right now of who else besides Allen I'm going to gender bend but I'm thinking of keeping Kanda and Lavi the same and if you would like i'll gender bend Lenalee but I think I wouldn't for the fact it funny to have Komui with his sister complex but I'll gender bend her for you to appeal to all you AllenxLenalee fans out there.**

**The second thing I want to point out is there is no true pairing in this but just hints of pairings for everyone to enjoy, that means hints of Yullen, Laven, Poker pair and maybe AllenXLenalee with the whole gender bend thing, so it kind of like a reverse harem in a way but with more of the original story. (I love harem stories by the way, even reverse harems.)**

**This story will also follow the storyline as best as I can, most likely it will follow the manga more than the anime but I am going to put some stuff from the anime in here just not all of it. That is all if any question or request plz don't be scared to ask, I'll would love to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Prologue

~(oOoOo)~

_35 years ago_

_Neah..._

_He had almost done it, he was so close and had almost killed the Earl, but it seemed that all he done on his way through this mission is kill almost all the clan of Noah, all expect Road. Now everything was starting to get blurry and he felt as if he was starting to get cold._

_'Is this how it feels to die.' He thought. He just sat there with a blank look on his face, blood coming from his wounds. Even with him being a Noah, ironic that he was dying here. He didn't know where he went wrong._

_Heh... If only he could be reincarnated like the rest of his clan... but with him being an extra member of the original clan he would sadly just fade into nothing... to never be like the rest._

_Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up the best he could. Everything was so blurry and he could not see anything. All he could see was a blur of black and reddest-brown._

_"Neah...use me..." he recognized this voice. It was her, but why was she here._

_"I can be someone who can protect your memory."_

_'So she would sacrifice herself in order to let him live on, she would sacrifice her life so he could finish what he started.'_

_"Even if it takes dozens of years to pass until your awakening..." She started walking up to him._

_'She would...'_

_"Without fail... I will protect your memory...Neah"_

* * *

**Ok so this is the prologue which I thought would actually work for this, I don't know why but I thought of this chapter as an experiment for this story just to see how everyone liked it. As I said I did stick to the storyline as best as I could with the whole prologue and it is from Neah point of view. Also I probably need a better name for this story and when find one I'll use it.**

_**Next time...The girl who hunts Akuma.**_


	2. The Girl who Fights Akuma

**Chapter 1 is based off of episode 1 and chapter 1 of the manga.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 1: The girl who hunts Akuma

~(oOoOo)~

**_Exorcist..._**

**_Those chosen by God._**

**_They exist to vanquish those who crawl forth from darkness._**

~(oOoOo)~

"Say, did you know? They say that several people have disappeared here!"

"It's not in use right now, so vagrant travelers often send the night there. When morning comes around, the travelers are nowhere to be found, only there clothes remain."

"It's cursed, because of what happened two years ago..."

**___An alternat__e end of the 19th century~_**

~(oOoOo)~

_**London~**_

A young officer turned from looking up at the full moon and started her way up to an abandoned church. "Moore! A-Are you really going in there?" Her partner asked in a scared voice while stopping the front of the church yard.

Moore stopped and turned her head to look at him. "There's been a flood of clamplaints coming form the townspeople." Moore than turned fully to face him. "They say people go missing and such."

"Yeah, because it's cursed, isn't it." Her partner said hiding slightly behind the fence on the church grounds.

Sweat dropping Moore asked "Charles, is that really how a cop should be acting?" She than turned around and put on her uniform hat. "It's probably just some rumor some idiot started. Let's check it out and see for ourselves."

"A-All right, then..." Charles answered and they made their way into the church.

Moore and Charles made their way through the rumble taking a look around. "Goodness, it's pretty messed up."

The church had broken windows, wood and pieces of the roof and walls all over the ground. "I wonder if travelers really stay here?"

"Gyaaaaaa" Moore heard Charles scream and turned wondering what scared her partner.

"What is it?" Moore asked.

"M-my leg!" There rubbing up all lovingly on his leg was a fat cat.

Moore walks over to him and picks up the cat. "It's only a cat."

"What?" Charles was still scared. Suddenly they heard what sounded like a screeching sound.

"What's that sound?" Moore asked and they look towards the sound to see hundreds of bats flying towards them.

"Uwa waaaaaaa" The bats cover them completely and something grabs Moore, along with the cat and takes her with the bats up the stairs.

Charles, catching his breath, pulls himself off the floor. "A-Are you ok Moore?" Charles looks around. "Moore?" He asks again wondering where Moore was.

~(oOoOo)~

The bats along with Moore flies through a door on the second floor and the door closes behind them. Moore than is flung into a chair, a red arm that is coming out of the group of bats holding her there. As the bats fly away from the source, a person with short white hair, a beige coat and a bandana on their head. "Gotcha! I won't let you get away this time." The voice of Moore's attacker says. Moore coughs trying to get air in her lungs from the impact.

The attacker gets a good look at Moore now. "Eh? A human?" surprised the attacker pulls their hand away." What is a human doing here..." The attacker starts to ask until they feels the weight of a handcuff on their left hand.

"Damn you!" Moore struggle to said has she had her hand to her head still feeling the impact.

"It's a cop too!" The attacker said now knowing they attacked the wrong person.

Getting her head together Moore yelled/asked her attacker. "Who are you!?"

"I-I'm sorry." The attacker held their hands in defense. "I got carried away, and didn't notice you! I was just trying to catch that cat..." The moonlight uncovered the face of the attacker who looked quite young to have white hair and a strange scar on the left side of the kids face. "Um I'm really just a traveler." The kid tried to explained the reason Moore was attacked.

~(oOoOo)~

"Oh, I wasn't aware that there was such unpleasant rumors about this place?" The kid said confused. Moore had the kid tied to the a window for questioning. "I just came to this city this morning, and while I was passing through this cat ate a very valuable item of mine. I've been looking all over for it." The kid said, explaining who they ended up here in the first place. Moore stared at the kid not believing a word. "I-it's true! It's an item that was given to me by my master and I can't afford to lose it!" The kid explained more in panic knowing this.

"Master? And where is he?" Moore asked.

"Umm... Well... he went missing somewhere in India..."The kid explained and looked away, knowing that this would be something that this lady wouldn't believe. The cat that was there the whole time jumped up onto the sit next to the kid. "Meow" The kid glared at the cat. "This is all your fault!" The cat giving the kid what looked like a smirk.

Moore just sighed. 'He's just a kid... A weird one at that.' She thought "Well, anyways I'm going to round up my partner, so just wait here..." Moore started to say.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" They suddenly heard Charles loud scream.

Supprised Moore and the kid looked to where the scream came from. "W-What!?" Moore turn around fully and ran to open the door stopping to look at the kid from the doorway. "You stay here." She told the kid and ran down the stairs to find Charles "Who's there." She asked as she looked up and saw Charles body tied to a pillar with smoke coming off his body. Charles moaning in pain. "Cha...Charles!" The pentacles on his body started spreading until his skin turn black and he shattered into dust, leaving his clothes behind. "N-No... It can't be...The rumors are true." Moore stuttered not believing what just happened as she started to walk towards where Charles just died. "Wh...at? I can't..." She tried to say as she put her hand to her neck suddenly not being able to breathe. A strange gas was everywhere.

The kid came up behind her, put a cloth against her mouth and pulled her away from the gas. Moore looked up at the kid wondering who was there. "Be careful. This gas is poisonous." The kid explained and looked to where the gas was coming from. "He was killed by the 'Akuma'." the kid continued.

"A-Akuma" Moore asked confused. The only thing she knew now was that she was feeling sleepy and started to fall unconscious.

"Officer!?" That was the last thing Moore heard before she blacked out.

~(oOoOo)~

Moore suddenly opened her eyes, she sat up and held her head trying to clear it. "Moore, you're finally awake!" one of her fellow co-workers said.

"Eh?Where am I?" Moore was wondered, she was so confused.

"The station! and just in time! come with me!" The co-worker said as he pulled her to stand and walked over to a door.

"What?" she asked.

The co-worker knocked on the door. "Detective, officer Moore is awake now!"

"Come in." A voice yelled out from behind the door and the co-worker pushed open the door to walk in with Moore right behind him. She quickly put on her glasses.

"That's right! Charles..." Moore started just remember what happened before she blacked out.

The co-worker turned his head towards her. "We know."

"We're questioning the suspect as we speak." The voice of the detective interrupted them.

Now Moore was confused, suspect. "Eh?" She looked up and her glasses slid down her face alittle. Sitting across the detective, handcuffed was the kid from the church.

"His name is Allen Walker." The detective said reading a file.

"Wait..." Allen began to try a explain that he was indeed a she but was interrupted.

"Unknown address, underage, and from an unknown country."

"Bu..." Allen tried again.

The detective stood up, and slammed his hand against the table, hard making a loud bang, which scared Allen. "You did it, didn't you!?" He yelled at Allen making her panic.

"I told you, I didn't! Why are you so suspicious of me!? I just carried the unconscious officer here..." Allen tried to explained the best she could.

"It's weird that you were at the church in the first place!" The detective countered. "And besides look at this hand!" The detective said as he grab the hand and held it up. "It's red! It must be blood!"

"Umm no this hand is really..." Allen started to say as she tried to get her hand away from the detective and in turn made the special glove she was wearing fall off. showing a green glowing cross in the back of her hand.

Both Moore and the detective were surprised to see this. "Wh-What the hell? Doesn't it hurt burning a cross into your hand!?" The Detective started to ask and pointed at Allen's hand. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" The Detective than point to Allen, who had a blank look on her face already knowing that the Detective was going to say something about the hand after seeing it. "You damn psychopath! You supposed to take good care of the body that your parents gave you!" The Detective angrily continued.

"Um..." Moore said to get the detective attention. She walked over to stand next to Allen. "This boy was with me when it happened." Moore explained sticking up alittle for Allen.

"Uh..." Allen really wanted them to stop confusing her with a boy, she knows she kind of looks like one with what she is wearing and everything.

"What?" The Detective interrupted Allen once again. From this point on Allen really didn't care since every time she tried to explained she was interrupted.

The co-worker that brought Moore here walked up to the detective, leaned down and whispered to him. "Detective, there seems to be a large bullet hole left where the incident happened. However the boy had only a cat with him? At this time we haven't found any weapons in the church that are capable of such a thing."

The detective slam his hand against the desk once again and yelled at Moore. "When were you knocked unconscious, Officer Moore Hesse!?"

Moore turned her eyes from the floor to the detective. "I-I'm apologize."

The Detective sat back down into his chair, leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Good Lord, you were on the scene, and didn't even see the culprit."

Allen held her left hand up to get everyone's attention. "Um, I know the culprit..." Everyone turned their head to Allen once she said that. "Well I didn't see it, but I know what it is, at any rate. Let help you in the investigation." She continued. "It called an 'Akuma.' I see them quite often in my line of work. It will kill again. If we don't stop it now, it will soon be beyond our control." Allen explained.

"An Akuma?" Moore questioned.

Allen turned her left hand around, showing the glowing cross once again to everyone. "This is an anti-Akuma weapon." She explained what her hand was. "Do you know of 'Exorcist'? I'm a clergyman of an Akuma extermination group." She continued.

"Exorcist?" The Detective crossed his arms. "What the hell is that?" He than stood up. "Well, whatever. You free to go. I'll be at the scene." He said as he was done with the questions, and turned around and pointed at Moore. "Officer Moore! You are to keep him under house arrest." He ordered and Moore sweat dropped.

"Eh?" Both Allen and Moore were confused.

~(oOoOo)~

"I heard a police officer died."

"Heard it looks pretty bad in there."

"I guess all the rumors where true after all...The church is possessed! Bad things even happened to Father Mark."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"I shouldn't say this in public but... Two years ago, He and his wife were in an incident that occurred at this church."

~(oOoOo)~

In a darkened room a fat cartoonist looking man with huge grin, pointed ears, yellow eyes, and was wearing Victorian style coat and a top hat glided down to the floor behind another man in a wheel chair. Purple mist floated around the room. "My cute little Akuma, kill more and more, and evolve..." The fat cartoonist man said.

"Brother." A voice said from outside the door and the fat cartoonist man look up at it. "I'm home, Brother. How are you feeling?" The voice than asked and the fat cartoonist man disappeared into the shadows.

The door open to show the voice was Moore. "Welcome back, Moore. You're home early today." The man in the wheel chair said to her.

Moore came into the room closing the door behind her. "You still haven't eaten anything lately. That's not good, you have to eat." She said about the food she left for him earlier.

Moore walked over to the table the food was on "I'm full." He said and Moore turned her head towards him. "Sorry. But, I'm sure I'll want to eat something soon." He continued.

Moore walked around to stand in front of him and crouched down. "Don't give up. Mark, your wife in heaven is wishing for that as well." She explained to Mark.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the door. "Waah! You're making a commotion!" The voice of Allen yelled.

"Is someone there...?" Mark asked.

Outside the room Allen was on the floor with the cat in her arms. A picture frame fell on her head just then and the door opened to show a very angry Moore. "What the heck where you doing!? I told you not to leave the room!"

"Um, Yeah..." Allen faked a smiled already knowing she got caught because of the commotion.

"You were gonna go back to the church again, weren't you!?" Moore asked.

"Just for a little while!" Allen might as well tell the truth.

"No way!" Moore yelled back.

"Meow"

~(oOoOo)~

**_Later~_**

Allen walked over to the window with the cat sitting on her shoulder to look across the street. 'The Church is right in front of me, too... I wonder if the Detective will be okay?' She thought.

From behind her sitting at the table, was Moore. "Allen... Do you really think the culprit is an Akuma?" She asked

This question brought Allen out of her thoughts. she turned to Moore and answered. "Yeah, why?"

Moore looked down and opened the book she had on Akuma going through the pages. "You know, an Akuma is just a fictional character made up by people along time ago out of fear for disease and illness." She then looked up "I don't believe in curses or Akuma. I hate them."

Allen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The Akuma I'm talking about isn't like the Akuma you're talking about." She said.

"Huh?" Moore looked up at Allen confused.

Allen held up her pointer finger and explained what she meant. "Akuma is a name for a weapon. It's an evil weapon that targets human beings... that's an 'Akuma'. They usually take on a human form, so it's hard to differentiate them apart, but..." The door suddenly slam open and Mark was there.

Moore turn to Mark and Allen looked to the door. From the doorway Mark started to spasm and moaned."Mark? What's wrong?" Moore asked as she crouch in front of him. Allen stood behind Moore and suddenly her eye reacted turning into a red target-like pupil, showing her a soul chained to Marks body. Mark screamed a in-human scream and transformed into a balloon like monster with guns and a pentagram on it forehead. "What is... this?" Moore asked as she looked up at the Monster who was once her brother. The monster aimed it guns at Moore and Allen reacting went to save Moore.

The house Exploded and Allen with Moore in her right arm and a bullet being held back in her left, flew across the street and into a window of the church, making the church shake.

"Are you ok, Moore?" Allen asked right away, back against a wall with Moore laying somewhat on her.

"Were are we?" Moore asked.

"The church across the way." Allen answered.

"Impossible... you stopped a bullet?" Moore asked seeing the bullet in Allen's hand and reached to grab at it.

"Don't touch it!" Allen said pulling it out of her reach. Moore pulled her hand back. "It's an Akuma's bullet." Allen explained and turn to look at it. "There is a poisonous virus with this bullet. An Akuma changes itself into a gun and fires this bullet." Allen put the bullet down away from them. "If you get hit, the virus rapidly spreads throughout your body and..."Pentacles appeared on the body of the cat Allen was holding the whole time. "you shatter." The cat turned black a shattered into sand, something Moore seen happened before. "I'm sorry for not being able to save you." Allen said.

Moore looked down. "What happened to my brother Mark?" She asked.

"Moore..." Allen started unbuttoning her coat. "The Akuma take over a body and infiltrates society. That was not Mark. That was the Akuma that killed him, and took over his corpse." She explained and took off her coat to get ready for the Akuma.

"My brother...was killed " Moore looked up at Allen. "wait... your a girl?" Moore asked with wide eyes, she had thought Allen was a boy the whole time. She did have a boy's name. But without the coat on she could see the hint of breast on Allen, even if they where small, she could see clearly that Allen was indeed a girl.

"There no time for that right now, it's here." Allen said as she grabbed Moore and hid them behind a pillar looking towards where the Akuma was as it smash through the wall and into the church.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing here!?" A voice yelled out to them and they looked behind them to see the Detective running over to them but stopped when the saw the Akuma.

"Detective!?" Allen yelled.

"What the hell is that thing?" The detective asked while staring at the Akuma. "Shoot it!" He yelled afraid and the officers that were with him started firing at it.

"You can't kill it with guns! Run away now!" Allen start yelling to get them to stop, knowing they would all be in danger if they stay.

The Akuma turned towards detective and officers. "Stop it..."Moore whispered as the Akuma aimed it guns at them and fired, killing them instantly. Allen protecting Moore. "Detective... Everyone..." Tears started coming from Moore eyes. "You monster! Why do you kill everyone!? Why!?" Moore yelled up at the Akuma.

"It's useless, it can't hear you, no matter you say. Moore, it's not doing this cause it wants to." Allen explained trying to calm down Moore and turned away. "As a weapon, it's programmed to that to evolve." Allen continued knowing that their was no way to save the them now.

"That's just a killing machine!" Moore angrily shouted as she pointed at the Akuma.

"No." Allen started. "An Akuma is a living weapon that has a soul implanted in it. That soul is then controlled by the creator. One anguished by sin, despaired by their appearance, with a hatred for reality... It is the frustration of the soul that produces the energy for the Akuma to evolve. Someone's soul lies within the Akuma." Allen looked up at the woman soul trapped within the Akuma. "She is surely a person who had a special bond with Mark." Moore looked surprised at this info. "An Akuma is born with these ingredients: a machine, a soul, and despair. All humans have darkness in their hearts. That darkness deepens into despair, causing the creator to appear and give birth to an Akuma. Mark was probably in so much despair that the creator had his eyes on him." She explained in full detail exactly what an Akuma is to Moore hoping she will understand what it really is and how it is made.

"Despair..." Moore whispered.

~(oOoOo)~

_"You had a fight with Moore?"_

_"I'm opposed to her being a police officer. But she wants to catch the criminal who murdered our parents."_

_"Claire, Moore didn't become a police officer to get revenge for your parents. She did it so we could all live in happiness, because she wanted to protect us. We got to believe in her feelings, and in God's protection. God won't betray those who believe in him."_

_"You're right. I'll believe."_

_"Claire!"_

~(oOoOo)~

_"Good Evening. __This is a magical body that I created. Insert a soul into it and it will be revived! It can get Claire back from that horrible god! However to do this, I need your assistance. I need the voice of someone who shared a special bond with Claire."_

_"You can get Claire's soul back?"_

_"That's right."_

_"Claire!"_

_"Ma...Mark"_

_"Claire!"_

_"What have you've done? Why am I an Akuma? I can't get out!"_

_"You are now mine. I order you, kill this man and wear him!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Happy Birthday!"_

~(oOoOo)~

Moore is surprised now realizing who the Akuma could only be. "No... You're my sister...? This thing is my sister, Claire!?" She yelled out looking at the Akuma. It turn to look at her and Moore feel to the floor as she it finally sunk in.

Allen walked past Moore and raised up her left hand."The cross that lives within me...It's time to unleash your power to destroy this evil!" She said as she activated her arm and it turned into a giant metal-like claw. "Cleanse this pitiful Akuma's soul." As she said this the Akuma turned it guns on her, readying it attack. Allen jump up towards it and pierced it with her anti-Akuma weapon. "I'm sorry, it'll all be over soon. Rest in peace, Mrs. Claire." Allen told it, A tear fell from Moore's eye.

As the Akuma is killed the Claire's soul is release from the chain tying it to the Akuma. "Thank you..." Claire's says to Allen thanking her for freeing her soul.

~(oOoOo)~

"I wonder if they were able to go to heaven... Both Claire and Mark." Moore asked sitting against the wall, her legs against her chest with her head resting on them.

"Hmm... I bet they did..." Allen answered looking at her from her sit next to Moore. "The Millennium Earl..." Said as she looked up. 'That's what they call the 'Creator'. He's putting a scenario into action, in which all of mankind will come to an end, bringing an end to that scenario is an 'Exorcist' duty." Allen continued as she held her hand to her chest. Moore sat her head up. From under some clothes, a small golden ball with wings, a tail , and cross symbol on the front of it flew over to Allen as she started getting up on her feet. Allen held out her hand for the small golden creature and it landed in her hand.

"Let's go, Timcanpy..."

* * *

**_Next Chapter...That Which Calls Out Disaster_**


	3. That Which Calls Out Disaster

******Chapter 2 is based off of episode 6 and chapter 2 & half way through 3.**

******This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 2: That Which Calls Out Disaster

~(oOoOo)~

**3 months ago, somewhere in India~**

_"Allen." A man sitting in a chair with a wine glass in his hand started._

_"Yes, Master." Allen asked sitting on the floor across from her Master, also know as General Marian Cross._

_"It's been three years since you became my apprentice. I think it's about time you go out on your on... from today on, you carry the title 'Exorcist'." Cross continued._

_Allen was excited, she could finally become an Exorcist. "Really!?"_

_"But," Oh no it was the 'but' word, she already knew this meant something bad. "to officially become an Exorcist, you must first come with me toheadquarters and meet the people there." She wouldn't have thought anything really bad about what her master just said, if only her master didn't have a hammer in his hand. "You do know where the headquarters is, right?" Cross asked as he got up and started over to Allen._

_Oh boy, this did not look good for Allen at all. "...Yes."_

_"I'll have my golem accompany you." Cross said as Timcanpy came into sight flying over Cross's shoulder. "I'll even recommend to your superior, Komui... When you wake up, go forth!" He continued as he made his way to Allen. Already Allen was backing up on the ground, she did not like the look in his eyes or the hammer in his hand._

_Okay one last shot of getting out of this. "Don't tell me your backing out of coming with me master!" Allen asked in panic._

_Cross lifted the hammer. "I dislike headquarters." Oh that's why, then everything turned black for Allen after that_.

~(oOoOo)~

"Ah!" Allen suddenly woke up. 'D...Dreaming again...I still can't stop thinking of it.' Cause anything to do with her master is a nightmare no matter what. She was just glad that Cross saw her as nothing but a brat who paid his debts instead of like all the other females he hung around. Which is most likely due to the fact that she been training under him for the past 3 years.

A clown from the wagon that had given her a ride looked at Allen with worry but kept his smile. "What happened? It seems your were moaning..."

"IT'S AN AKUMA!" A sudden loud scream was heard and scared both Allen and the clown. "It's an Akuma! You're gonna get killed-" The voiced continued.

"W...What!?" The clown asked.

Allen quickly jumped off the cart. "Thanks for the lift." Allen told the clown and started her way to where the voice was coming from.

"Oh my!"

Allen made her way to under an archway and turned the corner. "Are you ok!? The Akuma... Where is it...?" She slowed down to a stop. There was a group of people standing there and all of them where now looking at her.

"There aren't any Akuma here." A bald man standing in front of the crowd said in an annoyed voice.

"Eh?" Allen sweat dropped.

"See Jan, just because you said your where gonna get killed..." The bald man said as he brought his fist down onto a boys head.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, It's just this guys fault. Screaming about Akuma and whatever." The bald man explained while pointing to Jan, the kid nursing his head.

Jan quickly looked up at the bald adult. "I'm not playing, you idiot! There really is an Akuma! They're slowly invading the world!" The boy yelled as Allen walked closer to the crowd but stopped when Jan ran over a stood in front of a guy in a hooded jacket who looked nervous and pointed to the alleyway. "It's true! Just a minute ago, a homeless man down there got killed by a big guy in a hat!" The man in the jacket suddenly grab Jan, putting his hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Sorry! It was nothing! I was playing with the kid to enthusiastically, and he got carried away..." The strange man just laughed.

"Erm!?"

"I knew it." The bald man said.

"Next time you scream, we're not going to be coming to your rescue, Jan!" The chief in the crowd told Jan. The crowd starting leaving and Jan still trying to say something to them even though his month was still covered. Once their was silence, A pentagram appeared onto the strange mans head Jan looked up at him seeing it. The strange man looked down at him and Jan knew than that this was an Akuma.

The next second, the Akuma stared wide-eyed forwards. Allen standing behind him with her anti-Akuma weapon held out and she turned her head to look at the Akuma. "You can't fool my eyes." The Akuma's face slit from where she slashed him and the skin disappeared, showing the Akuma's skeletal body. "You're an Akuma." She said as the Akuma's body malfunctioned and it exploded. Jan covered his eyes and was knock onto his bottom from the explosion. "Your name is Jan, right." Allen asked as she was fixing her glove back onto her left hand. "You seem to know a lot about Akuma, but..."

"KYA-" Allen was interrupted as Jan through himself at her. Making her fall on her back with him sitting on her stomach. "An Exorcist! Wow this is the first time I've seen one! Was that an Anti-Akuma weapon? Can I see..." Jan was so excited that he didn't notice that Allen was bleeding alittle, her eyes wide as she had just had the air knock out of her. "Eh?"

~(oOoOo)~

"My dad is a scientist for the Black Order." Jan said as he skated on the side walk with Allen following behind, rubbing her aching head. "But he's NEVER home, due to work. So, I read his research notes one day while I was bored, and I learned about Akuma! he explained.

'What weird shoes...' Allen thought as she looked at his feet.

"I hope that one day I'll become the best scientist in the world, so I can make a weapon that'll wipe out the Akuma instantly!" Jan continued looking back at Allen. "Anyways..."

"What?"

"I didn't know such a weak-looking person could be an exorcist." Oh god is this kid bold or what. "My image of an exorcist was a Macho man. You're the complete opposite, Allen." Oh yes the kid was already a brat she could tell.

"Well that may be because I'm a girl." Allen replied.

Jan looked at her chest. "Your pretty flat chested for a girl." He stated boldly.

"So anyways, how many Akuma have you destroyed so far? How did you get your anti-Akuma weapon? How did you feel when you destroyed your first Akuma?" A very curious brat at that.

Allen pause in her step, she stared at her hand. "Jan, don't ask too many, questions. Just like that last Akuma... You shouldn't do anything that will get the creator's attention. It's dangerous." Allen said, cause if he did she knew it could become very dangerous for Jan.

Jan had somewhat a angry look and then throw what looked like a onion into Allen's hand. "Here"

"Eh? An onion?" Allen looked at it in confusion and it blow up in her face, A strange smoke was released from it. "M..M..My eyes..." Oh god her eyes where burning now, it hurt so much that tears were pouring from her eyes.

Jan just laughed behind her, he now had his goggles on. "Haha.. That's my invention, the onion bomb." Yup he was a brat... "You think I'm just gonna let the Akuma attack us all? Hell No! and what to you mean by dangerous? Don't treat me like a kid." Jan said as he ran off. Allen tried going after him but her eyes stung so much it was hard for her to see anything right now. She just have to find him right after she got her eyes to stop stinging.

~(oOoOo)~

**Jan's home (which is a mansion)~**

"Young Master Jan, you have a visitor." A big maid with clown makeup knocked onto a room that had a keep out sign on it. "Young Master Jan..." She continued knock trying to get Jan to answer.

The door opened slightly and Jan peeked through the opening. "Who?" He asked then was surprised when he saw his friend. "Leo!"

"It's been awhile, partner! I haven't heard from you since the funeral, I was beginning to get worried!" Jan started talking as Leo looked around his room. "You were at relatives' place? I know it must be hard on you, since you lost your mom, but I'll help you in any way possible. So cheer up!"

Jan looked worriedly at his friend. 'Hmm... he's changed a bit... I guess losing his mom was a big shot on him. I wonder if there's anything... that will cheer him up...'

Jan had an idea. "Oh right! Today, I saw an Akuma for the first time!" Leo turned to look at him "I was patrolling even while you where gone. I knew the inside was a machinery skeleton." He said hoping telling him this will cheer him up. "and I also, saw the face of the Millennium Earl! I bet it was him! Hold on, I'll draw it on a piece of draw." Jan continued as he picked up a notepad and a pencil. "It was like..." The Earl was watching everything that was going on through Leo at this point. "this. Let's hand out this picture and go on patrol like we used to!" Jan held out a somewhat deformed drawing of the Earl.

Leo suddenly grab Jan's wrist and said. "Jan... I want you to go somewhere with me...

~(oOoOo)~

Just outside the mansion, Allen pull the string to a strange looking doorbell. "I'm still concerned about it... I guess I'll convince him before I go to headquarters..." Her head was still sore from earlier but she walked up to the door anyways just as it opened.

"Yes." It was a maid with clown makeup on and somehow Allen felt a strange sense of Deja vu.

"Uh...umm..." This was alittle awkward for her. "I heard that this was Jan's house. Is Jan here?" She asked hoping she had the right place.

"Young Master Jan? He's here..." The woman started to explain until she was pushed over, and landed strait on top of Allen, practically crushing her.

"What did you come for?" She heard the voice of Jan say and looked up as he skated by. "Did you come here just to lecture me? I won't listen to you anyway!"

"Ja...Jan you realy are a..." She started.

"Let's go, Leo." Jan said to someone named Leo and continued on his way.

"I don't care anymore..." She really didn't care anymore, every time she tried telling the Jan that he doesn't need to be sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, she seems to just end up on the ground with more headaches. That is until she saw the boy who was with Jan, and her eye activated.

"W-wait Jan! That boy..." She yelled out as the gate to the mansion was slam closed, Jan must not have heard her or was ignoring her. "Da...Damn it." She said as she started moving herself from under the unconscious maid. "Timcanpy-! Follow Jan! I'll be there soon!" She told her little flying friend and Timcanpy flew off after Jan. "Damn..." She finally got out from under the maid." Just when I was gonna go to headquarters... I have to go greet this person first, Master..."

~(oOoOo)~

Jan and Leo stood outside A cemetery. "Eh, Leo, you wanted to come here? It's a cemetery." Jan said as he looked through the fence. "Oh, did you want to come see your mom's grave? If so, you should have said so earlier..." He said as he skated into the cemetery, half way into it bumped into something with made him stop.

Jan was surprised when something dropped onto his head. "Good evening, Jan" He looked up to see A fat man standing there with his hand on top of Jan's head. Jan quickly back off and away from the fat man.

"Th.. Th...The Millennium Earl." Jan said in surprise but quickly got him self together and took an onion bomb he had in his pocket. "Take this!" He throw the bomb and it exploded in the Earl's face. "Leo, let's run!" He told his friend but Leo just stood there smiling. "Leo!?" he asked. "What wrong? If we don't run he'll kill us!" Jan said shaking his friend.

"Leo... Leo's been dead for a quite awhile. Ever since his mom's funeral." The Earl stated from behind Jan making him turn his head to look back at the Earl. "Since you got in my way, he will be the Akuma that will punish you!" The Earl said with a more menacing face.

"No...it can't be..." Jan said with disbelief, his friend can't be...

"It's true. Jan" Jan recognized that voice. "that boy is the Earl's Akuma!" Allen continued as she walked into the cemetery with both her anti-Akuma weapon and eye activated.

"Leo...?" Jan asked him, but Leo just smiled more.

"Trust me, Jan... that boy is not human." Allen tried again as she stopped about 3 feet behind Leo. "That is only the physical appearance of your friend, and underneath lies a weapon of the Millennium Earl's, an Akuma." She continued to explain.

"Who are you?" The Earl asked as he tilted his head and put his pointer finger to his chin.

"Good evening, Earl. I'm your enemy." Allen answered as very serious look on her face.

"An Exorcist? Well then, A pleasure to meet...A pleasure to meet you...?" The Earl said as he mockingly did a gentlemen-like bow.

Allen held out her hand as the cross on it started to glow."Cross, destroy the Akuma! Purify his soul!" She said as she ran up to the Akuma to destroy it but at the last second stopped cause standing in between the Akuma and her weapon was Jan protecting Leo. "Jan..." Allen said in surprise.

"W...Why? Why is Leo an Akuma?" Jan stuttered out. "He's my friend! We even started going on patrol for Akuma together. We promised to protect the city from them...how the hell can he possibly be an Akuma!?" He explained as he remembered all the times with his friend "WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE!?" He screamed out until he heard a click as he felt something to the back of his head. "Leo..." The Akuma fired then.

"Jan!" At that moment Allen had quickly protected Jan from the Akuma's bullets by cover him with her anti-Akuma weapon and taking the hit instead.

"Ah..."The Akuma ceased it fire. "Allen!" Jan said in surprised. Allen turned her head to Jan with a smile and black pentagrams started to appear on her face. "Allen!" Jan yelled.

Allen's arm deactivated and she fell to her knees. "Argh..." Smoke was coming off of her.

Jan ran over to Allen. 'Shit, Allen's been shot. An Akuma's bullet is said that the poison that destroys your body. If you get shoot, it's said that the poison invades your body and destroys it!' Jan thought remembering what he read in his father's research.

"Jumping in front of a bullet without hesitation...how valiant. How do you feel now, Jan? You really piss me off, you know. You're a weakling, yet you talk about 'justice' all the time. You even said I was a bad person. I'm creating Akuma for the people's own sake." The Earl explained and put his hand onto the Akuma. "It's so ugly, isn't it. this symbolizes a person's suffering in their heart. You think an Akuma is simply a weapon I create, but an Akuma is made from a person's heart. even this Akuma. This one is created from your friend Leo, you know."

"Leo did...?" Jan asked, staring towards the Earl.

"Leo's dead mom. Leo...he used the Earl's power to bring back his dead mom's soul, and then it became an Akuma." Allen said, her skin now tainted black with the poison. "I can see..." Jan look back to Allen. "as an Akuma, his mom is suffering." Allen continued, seeing the soul of Leo's dead mother chained to the Akuma.

"You can see? You dead brat, what the heck are you taking about?" The Earl questioned.

Allen looked up and her the cross on her hand started glowing. "I'm a human that inherited an anti-Akuma weapon, I can nullify the poison within me!" She said as she brought her hand to her chest, The poison tainting her skin was absorbed into the pentagram at the top of her scar, and her body was cleansed of it.

'The infection is disappearing!' Jan was surprised as this happened. "A...Allen?"

" Your...what is that?" The Earl asked in wonder.

"A curse..." Allen answered and stood up while looking at her hand. "In the past, I made an important person into an Akuma... because of that, I got a curse which lets me see into the soul of an Akuma, through this eye."

"Aaah...! I remember!" The Earl said pointing at Allen. "I've meet you before, a long time ago! You're Allen Walker! The kid that made her dad into an Akuma!" He continued.

* * *

_**Next time...Tombstone of Memories**_


	4. Tombstone of Memories

**Chapter 3 is based off of episode 7 and rest of chapter 3 and 4.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 3: Tombstone of Memories

~(oOoOo)~

"Allen's father was also an... Akuma?"

~(oOoOo)~

"We were not related by blood, however, Mana...my father...adopted me as if I were his own."

"I had been thrown away at birth, because of my defective hand."

_"Don't stop. Keep on walking."_

"Mana taught me many things. Things one needs to live."

"He taught me how to live, even if I was alone."

"But..."

"when the time came when I was really alone,"

"I didn't know what to do."

"When Mana, my father... died..."

~(oOoOo)~

**_3 years ago~_**

_"Mana? Mana! Mana!" Allen said shaking Mana who laid facedown in the middle of the street from now damaged wagon. "Mana!" Allen continued, her eyes watering._

_Mana's hand grab Allen's left wrist. "Allen..." Mana sat up alittle to look at Allen. "Listen, Allen... No matter what... don't ever... stop."_

_"No, Mana! Please, don't die!" Allen quickly pleaded._

_"Keep on walking, no matter where to." Mana continued saying._

_Tears started falling from Allen's eyes. "Don't leave me all alone!" she pleaded again._

_Mana hand squeezed Allen's wrist. "Keep on walking, Allen!" He demanded. "Until... the day... you die..." Mana said with his last breath, letting go of Allen's wrist._

_"M-Mana...?"Allen shook Mana again. "No..." She couldn't believe it. "You can't be dead!" She hugged Mana as she screamed, crying harder then before. "Don't die! I don't want you to die!"_

~(oOoOo)~

_At the top of a hill next to an old tree, Allen sat mourning in front of a tombstone with the name Mana Walker on it. "Hi, how are you this evening?" Allen heard someone said and looked up to see a fat man standing there. "Do you want me to revive Mana Walker?" He asked as he leaned on Mana's tombstone. "But in order for me to do that, I need your cooperation. More specifically, your voice that has a connection with Mana."_

_"Bring Mana..." Allen said._

_"That's right! I can bring back from that world you detest so much." The fat man continued._

_"Mana will...Mana will come back?" Allen asked hope filling her eyes as she started to believe every word the man said. She wanted Mana to come back, to be able to see him again._

_The man laughed and summoned a strange stand with some kind of metal skeleton on it. Allen stood up and walked over to look at it. "The soul of that person so important to you will return from the other world." The fat man explained._

_Allen stop in front of the strange metal skeleton. "MANA!" She screamed and a purple lightning struck the metal skeleton. An Aura of reds and purples surrounded the skeleton, a pentacle appeared on the metal skeleton's forehead and the name 'Mana' was written on it by a red string of light._

_"Mana..." Tears of hope where in Allen's eyes._

_"A...ll...en." 'Mana' said._

_"Mana!" Allen held her hands out and walked closer to 'Mana'._

_"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!" 'Mana' yelled which made Allen pause in her step and flinch. "I'LL CURSE YOU- I'LL CURSE YOU ALLEN!" 'Mana' said and held up his blade looking arm and struck the left side of Allen's face, right over her eye._

_"GYAAAAAAAAA" Allen screamed and held her face. Strange wires restrained Allen and throw her to the ground, holding her there._

_"How dare you turn me into an Akuma!" 'Mana' said again._

_"Allen Walker, you are now mine. Now, Mana Walker, kill the girl and wear her!" The fat man ordered._

_"I'll curse you, Allen." 'Mana' said as he stood over Allen. Tears coming from her one good eye, the other stained with blood. Suddenly there was a glow from her left hand and it grow into a claw, breaking the wires and hitting 'Mana' away from her._

_'I don't know what happened.'_

_'My left arm activated and started to move on it's own,'_

_'rushing toward the Akuma that housed Mana's soul.'_

_"Mana!?"Allen said in panic, scared of what was to happened. "No, don't do this to Mana...!" She begged as 'Mana' sat up from were he landed. "RUN...RUN DAD!" 'Mana' looked towards Allen._

_"Allen...I...love you..." Allen looked at 'Mana' surprised. "Please, destroy me." 'Mana' asked, that being the first time her curse activated._

_"MANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Allen screamed as she destroyed 'Mana'._

~(oOoOo)~

_"There is no freedom for the soul within an Akuma. You're trapped within it for all eternity, and you become the Earl's toy."_

_"There's no way to help it other then destroying it."_

_"Being born with an anti-Akuma weapon...what an unlucky fate... You too are someone that has been given a destiny by god."_

_"Would you like to become an Exorcist?"_

~(oOoOo)~

Timcanpy landed itself onto Allen's shoulder. "Ever since that day, I've been to see the soul within Akuma. At first, I thought it was because Mana cursed me... so as punishment, I wanted to become an Exorcist. But as I started to see more Akuma, I noticed... they don't cry to express sorrow. They cry to express love for those who made them into an Akuma. As if they are trying to tell them why they weren't strong enough to live." Allen explained and lifted up her hand and smile sadly. "So it isn't really punishment, but still I wanted to live as an Exorcist." Allen face turned serious and she clenched her hand into a fist. "This curse is my destiny..." She unclenched her hand and activated it. "Akuma are sad beings. They should never exist in this world! That is why... I will destroy them!" She said with determination.

"Allen I should have killed you a long time ago." The Earl said as he jumped onto the Akuma and it aimed it's guns. "You can see the soul of an Akuma? You can save them? Try and do it if you can! Exorcist!" The Akuma fired it's weapon at Allen.

"Allen!" Jan cried out.

As the bullet closed in on Allen, she used her weapon to slice through the bullets and protect herself. "Since the virus didn't work, you think simply shooting me will do the job?" She said as the smoke cleared, showing herself unharmed. "Don't underestimate me. You only managed to hit me last time because I was protecting Jan." She continued as she put down her arm. "You won't kill me with that kind of attack. The anti-Akuma weapon activated by my left hand possesses enormous strength and speed. An Akuma's bullets and hard body are no use against this hand." She explained. "This was made to destroy your weapon. It is God's weapon."

"Hmph. Ignorant." The Earl held up his umbrella.

"Lero! Lero! Lero...!" A purple light came from the point on top of the pumpkin's head. The wind started blowing hard, making Jan look around and Allen cautious.

"Alright then, there's a famous saying in the east, even with a crappy gun... shoot a lot and you'll hit something." The light turned brighter and tons of Akuma showed up in the sky. "I have a hell of a lot of Akuma. Go! Akuma cannon." The Earl said pointing at Allen and the Akuma fired.

"Jan! Get out of here! I'll destroy them all!" Allen yelled out to Jan as she jumped into battle.

'Destroy...'

'An Akuma is a weapon created by the Earl...'

'An enemy of mankind...'

'They are something that must be destroyed...'

'I thought... he understood...'

_"Wow, this isn't good Leo, Akuma take the bodies of the ones they've killed."_

_"So that means we'd would never know who could be an Akuma."_

'The one who taught Leo about the existence of Akuma was me...'

'We even patrolled together to find Akuma.'

'He knew that the Millennium Earl was a bad guy.'

'Even so...you...'

'Leo...you were so shocked by your mom's death that... you developed a darkness within you?'

~(oOoOo)~

_"Mom!"_

~(oOoOo)~

"You...idiot..."Jan clenched the bars on the fence as Allen continued to attacked the Akuma, one after another. "you're an idiot, Leo...you wanted to see your mom again, even if she was going to be an Akuma!? I can't see the souls of Akuma like Allen can...So I don't know if Leo's mother is really crying or not! but...god damn it...GOD DAMN IT!" Tears were running down his face.

'Sorry, Leo'

'It's my fault for telling you in the first place...'

'I only knew about them, and I knew nothing about people.'

'The souls imprisoned within an Akuma have no free will...'

"And become, the toys of the Millennium Earl, for all eternity." Jan looked up at the battle.

_"Akuma are sad beings."_

_"They should never exist in this world!"_

_"That is why... I will destroy them!"_

"DESTROY THEM, ALLEN!" He screamed "DESTROY LEO!"

Allen slashed Leo, and landed on the ground. "Good night. It will all be over after this attack." Allen said and crosses appeared one the Akuma. "CROSS GRAVE!" All the Akuma blew up.

"Oh, no! It seems as if Level 1 Akuma just aren't a match for you!" The Earl jumped.

He opened his umbrella and the Earl floated in the sky looking down at Allen. "I haven't a choice now! Let us meet once more!"

"EARL!" Allen yelled.

"However, this is just the beginning. Akuma will be evolving all around the world. This is the true beginning of the final act. I am the creator of Akuma, The Millennium Earl! I shall purify this world of the corrupted 'God', and bring the world to an end. God's Priest, the Exorcist...you can struggle all you want, but you won't be able to save the world! Never! HAHAHAHA!" The Earl continued as he flew away and disappeared.

"Just the beginning..." Allen said and fell to the ground.

"Allen!?" Jan yelled and ran over to where Allen laid on the ground.

"Jan...I'm sorry, but could you call a doctor?" Allen asked, she could tell she was bleeding.

"Wow, so much blood!" Jan said seeing all the blood. A tear fell on Allen and she looked up to see Jan crying over her. "I'll bring a doctor...soon..." It was getting dark all of a sudden. "so... could you just faint until then...?" Jan said and cried on Allen's stomach. Allen guessed she could rest, just for a little while. "It'll be over soon."

~(oOoOo)~

_**3 days later~**_

"What are you making?" Allen voice asked.

"Ah!" Jan screamed. "What the hell, just don't walk right into the room!" Jan yelled as he turned to see Allen, her arm in a sling.

"I knocked, but you didn't notice." Allen looked at what was in Jan's hand. "A cross...?" She questioned, It was very nicely made.

"It's Leo's Epitaph." Jan answered, as he pulled his goggles off his face. "He's considered a run-away, so no one knows that he's dead. Until they notice and put up a grave for him..." Allen smiled as he said this, it was very nice that Jan would make something like that for his friend. "You're gonna go to the Exorcist headquarters, right Allen?" Jan asked as he changed the subject.

"Yeah." Allen answered, Timcanpy was flying in a circle quickly trying to get Allen's attention. "Timcanpy is going crazy. I'd better start heading out."

Jan smiled."I'm going to my Dad's place. I'll study more and gain some power, since i know I can't do much right now."

"All right... then, let's both try our best!"

* * *

_**Next time... The Black Order**_


	5. The Black Order

**Chapter 4 is based off of episode 2 and chapter 5-7.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Thank you all who review, favorite, and/or follow. You all get cookies for patiently waiting. ^^**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 4: The Black Order

~(oOoOo)~

**High up on the side of a cliff~**

"Hah...Hah...Why...the heck did they build this place all the way up here?" Allen said making her way up the side of a cliff. Timcanpy and other golems that looked like one-eyed bats, fluttered around everywhere. She pull herself up once she got to the top and sat on her bottom." Hah...hah...I finally made it..." She said releasing a sigh. "The main headquarters of Exorcist...The Black Order... I hope?" She said looking skeptical, the place sure had a eerie feel to it. "I've heard stories, but... the surroundings sure have a weird feeling to them. Is this really the right place, Timcanpy?" She fixed her sleeves as she asked Timcanpy who was fluttering next to her now.

"Anyways, let's get going." One of the bat-like golems was video monitoring all this. Allen started making her way up to the tall building.

Meanwhile inside the Black Order mostly scientist and an Exorcist watched the monitor. "Who is this kid?" A scientist who was sitting on a couch asked turning his head to the group of scientist standing behind the couch.

"He climbed up that cliff?" One questioned putting his hand on his chin.

"He's coming over here!" Another one said.

A man with dark hair, and a white beret, holding a mug, walked to the front of the group. "No, no, no you can't let outsiders in here..." The man said and the only female in the room who was standing next to the monitor turn her head to the man as he fixed his glasses. "why didn't you stop him?" He continued.

The scientist on the couch turned to him. "Oh, supervisor Komui. This guy seems alittle different than a normal outsider." The scientist stated.

"Look here, brother!" The girl said pointing at the monitor spotting Timcanpy. "This kid has General Cross's golem with him."

"EXCUSE ME!" Allen's voice yelled out from the monitor.

Back to Allen, who stood outside the Building's front gate. "I was sent by General Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker. I humbly request an audience with the leaders here." She yelled out facing away from the gate.

Back inside a scientist questioned. "An acquaintance of the General?"

"That guy's still alive?"

"He said he was sent here, but... Supervisor, have you heard anything?" The scientist on the couch asked.

Komui took a sip of his drink. "...Nope."

"Take the examination from the gatekeeper behind you." A voice rang out from a golem as Allen was still looking around.

"Huh?" Allen turned around and looked up at the gate with a face-like structure on it. "Hi, nice to meet you." The Gate Keeper move down in front of Allen, it eyes bugged out.

'Hee...' Allen thought in surprise.

"X-Ray examination. Determining whether subject is Akuma or human." The Gate Keeper spoke, and lights shot out of it's eyes and onto Allen as it started scanning.

"Wha...?" Allen said confused. As the Gate Keeper examined Allen, it would not show anything, her body was bugging out on the scanner.

"Nothing's showing up?" Confused the Gate Keeper questioned. "Is it a bug?" Until he spotted the pentacle on Allen's left brow and his scanner showed a X mark on it. "THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!" The Gate Keeper screamed surprising everyone.

"Eh!?" Even Allen.

"THIS GUY IS A BUG!THE PENACLE ON HIS FOREHEAD IS CURSED! OUT, OUT! THE PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA. HE'S AN ALLY OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL!" The Gate Keeper cried.

"Wha..What?" Allen tensed up, this thing thought she was with the Earl, all cause of her curse. 'Oh no, this can't be good' That was the only thing on her mind right now.

"What..!?" All the scientist inside yelled.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" They heard the Gate Keeper screamed from the monitor.

"Hey, are the Exorcists in the building..." The scientist on the couch asked.

"They're all ok." A scientist who looked like some kind of ghost with a 65 on it's head answered.

"Kanda is already there!" Komui's sister said.

Back outside Kanda jump down and landed on top of the Gate making Allen look up. 'Is that a guy, if so he's kind of handsom...'

"You sure have courage, coming here alone..." Kanda said putting his pulling his katana form its scabbard.

'Holy crap...he's... gonna kill me!' Allen thought scared for her life now. "Wa..Wait a moment! I think you've mistaken me for some..." She tried to reason as Kanda jump off the Gate. Light surrounded his katana, powering it and he attacked Allen, causing her to activate her arm to protect herself. "Wha..." The attacked sliced her arm making a large cut in it. 'He damaged my anti-Akuma weapon! This can withstand a bullet from an Akuma.' She thought surprised as she took a look at were the pain was coming from, then look to Kanda's weapon. 'but with just one hit, he... is it possible that katana...'

"You...what's with that arm?" Kanda asked.

"...this is an anti-Akuma weapon. I am an Exorcist." Allen explained.

"What?" Kanda questioned, his eyes turned angry looking towards the Gate. "GATE KEEPER!"

"But...well, If I can't determine his insides, how can we know for sure!? What if he's an Akuma!?" The Gate replied back still crying.

Allen ran up to the gate and started banging her hands on it all cartoony-like. "I'm a human! Well to tell the truth, I am a tiny bit cursed, but I'm still a nice human!"

"GYAAA..! DON'T TOUCH ME DIMWIT!" The Gate Keeper screamed.

"Hmph...Well, whatever. If I check your insides, we will know for sure!" Kanda said getting into a battle stance, holding his katana out. "Activate! Anti-Akuma weapon! I shall slice you with this 'Mugen'." He continued, his katana glowing.

'A katana type anti-Akuma weapon!' Allen thought and Kanda ran towards Allen, ready to attack again. "Wait! Really, wait! I'm not your enemy." Allen held out her hand with her back to the wall hoping to stop Kanda. "You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross!" Allen yelled out.

Kanda stopped at the last minute, the tip of his katana a inch away from Allen face. Both of her were hand held up, and her eyes were wide as they stared at Mugen. "A letter of recommendation from the General...?" Kanda questioned.

"Yes, A letter." Allen stuttered. 'jeez, scary...' She was scared to death, so much for a welcoming comedy, instead she got stuck with a long-haired asshole wanting to slice her in two. "Addressed to a person named Komui." She continued.

Inside the Order everyone stared at Komui as he finished wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. He turned around quickly and pointed at a random scientist in the back of the group. "YOU THERE!"

"Ye...Yes?" The scientist stuttered out.

"Search my desk!" Komui ordered.

The scientist paled as he looked Komui's mess of a desk. "Tha...That..."

"Brother Komui.../Supervisor Komui..." Both the scientist on the couch and Komui's sister said.

Komui looked back at them. "I'll help too!" He said as he scurried over to help.

"Here! I found it!" A few seconds later the poor scientist who was forced to look said holding out a envelop that was damaged alittle from being under the junk around Komui's desk. "The letter from General Cross!"

"READ IT!" Komui ordered, throwing the papers in his hands behind him.

The scientist opened the latter and began reading. "To Komui: soon I will be sending a kid by the name of Allen over there. Thanks. From Cross."

"Right! So it's true. Squad leader Reever, stop Kanda!" Komui said. "I'm gonna go get another cup of coffee." He continued as he slipped away.

"CLEAN YOUR DESK ONCE IN A WHILE!" Reever yelled out in annoyance. "KANDA, STOP YOUR ATTACK!" He ordered. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP, YOU DUMBASS! You could hear Reever yell in the back ground as Komui poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Lenalee. Help me set up. A new member has arrived." Komui asked his sister.

"G...GATE OPEN?" The Gate Keeper yelled out as the gate started to open.

'A kid sent by Cross, huh?' Komui thought to himself. "Judging him should be interesting."

"We allow you to pass, Allen Walker." Komui's voice said, coming from the golem.

Kanda raised up his katana in a more treating pose. "Wah!" Allen made a noise.

"Wait, WAIT, KANDA!" Komui said.

"Komui...What is going on here?" Kanda asked.

"I'm sorry.. simply put, this child is General Cross's pupil. Say sorry, Squad leader Reever. Go on, go on." Komui continued.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Reever yelled/replied.

"Timcanpy is with him, that is the proof. He is on our side." Komui furthered explained.

Suddenly a clipboard fell down on Kanda's head. "Gosh.. We told you to stop!" Lenalee said, still holding the clipboard up. Kanda rubbed his head annoyed and Allen just sat there blinking. "If you don't come in soon, I'm going to close in the gate." Lenalee pointed to the gate. "Enter!" They all went through the gate and it closed behind them. "I'm Lenalee, the assistant to the supervisor. I'll be taking you to the supervisor." She explained turning to the right.

"Nice to meet you." Allen replied. "Oh, Kanda..." She called out to Kanda who was walking in the other direction. Kanda stopped in his step and glared at Allen. "that was your name, right...?" she asked nervously and set down her luggage to hold out her right hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled, they did get off on a bad start over a mistake so she tried to be friendly.

"As if I'd shake hands with someone cursed?" Kanda replied and walked away.

Lenalee turned to look at Allen who hand was twitching and smiled. "I'm sorry. He just got back from his mission, and he's a bit tired." She said with faked sweetness.

~(oOoOo)~

"A newcomer, eh..."

"Heh, he's just a child."

"I thought he was an old man...what's up with his hair?"

"I heard that he's cursed."

"Is that child ready for all this...?"

"Well there is no age requirement for 'Innocence'."

~(oOoOo)~

'So this is the Black Order...?'

Lenalee started showing Allen around. "This is the Cafeteria." Lenalee said showing a room with many benches and tables. Next they were in some type of hall."Right now we are walking over the Training room floor on the third level." Then a sort of sitting area with couches and stuff. "Here is the Lounge." Then back in another hallway. "There are other places too, such as the Sanatorium, Library, and Individual rooms. I'll take you to those later on."

"You get Individual rooms!?" Allen asked.

"All Exorcists go off on missions from here. So, some people call this base, 'home'. There are some who purposefully don't come back here through." Lenalee explained more.

Allen stopped in her step. 'My Master...' Of course her Master would be the one she thought about when Lenalee said that. He left her in India to come here all by herself cause he hated this place. said so himself.

"General Cross... you guys went to India, right?" Lenalee asked.

"That was three months ago... He kind of knocked me out after explaining that I needed to come here and left. I don't know where he is now." Allen explained rubbing the back of her head.

"Really?" Lenalee said surprised.

"That's just the way he is." Allen stop at a hallway they where passing by. "This floor is?"

"This is my brother's." Lenalee answered and walked away, Allen followed.

~(oOoOo)~

"Hello, how are you today? I'm Komui Lee, the scientific group supervisor." Komui said when Allen met him. "I welcome you, Allen. There was a little trouble earlier, eh..?" He continued on as they walked down some stairs in the science department, Allen was looking around in wonder.

"AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT?" The science department yelled in the background.

They walked until they got to a room that looked like an examination/surgical room. "So, can you show me your arm?" Komui asked looking through some of the cabinets.

"Huh?" Allen questioned

"A while ago, your were attacked by Kanda and your weapon was damaged. No need to hold back." Allen rolled up her sleeve and put her twitching hand on the table. There was a pale scar on her hand where it was sliced. "Looks like the nerve cords are damaged." Komui concluded after having a look at it and looked up at Lenalee. "Lenalee, bring me the anesthesia."

"Yes, sir?" Lenalee answered.

"Can you activate your arm?" Komui then asked Allen.

"Ah, sure." Allen answered. 'Activate.' She thought and her arm activated.

Komui took a sip of his coffee. "Hmmm... You are a parasitic type, right?"

"Parasitic... type?" Allen questioned, she never knew they had types.

"Yeah. It means you're a compatible person who can turn his body into a weapon." Komui explained tapping on the arm. "Out of the many different type of anti-Akuma weapons, its the rarest type." Komui sat down his coffee and pull out a bunch of scary looking tools. "Since a parasitic-type weapon synchronizes with the body, it's more likely to get infected."

"What's with all that gear?" Allen asked clearly not understanding the threat that the tools hold.

"Hm? To repair your arm with. It's alittle shocking, actually." Komui explained and started up the tools. "If you don't want to experience trauma, you better not look." Allen's eyes went wide knowing now what was going to happen.

"Wa..Wait..." Allen stuttered. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Allen's screams was heard in the next room over.

"It began..." Reever said covering his ears

"How horrifying..." One of the scientist said covering his mouth trying not to puke.

Back in the other room Allen head laid on the table, eyes wide and face pale while Komui worked on her arm. "Sorry, my brother's medical practice is a bit painful." Lenalee apologized.

"So, Komui is your brother, eh?" Allen was able to ask, in her state.

"Brother Komui. After this, you're going to that place, right? To check if Allen's human or not? just in case..." Lenalee asked.

"Hm? nah, it's ok, he is human." Komui answered and stopped his work, Allen eye twitched at this.

"How do you know?" Lenalee then asked.

"In this world, the only organisms that get cursed are humans." Komui smiled as he answered.

~(oOoOo)~

Now they were on some type of lift. "Your arm won't move because of the anesthesia, but it's all fixed.." Komui explained.

Allen sitting on the ground behind him sulking. 'I am never going to damage this arm again...' was the only thing Allen could think of right now.

Komui turned to look back at Allen. "Now, now. There are some side effects, but parasitic-types are rare. You're a chosen one able to more strongly utilize the power of Innocence.

Allen looked up. "Inno...cen...ce?" She questioned and stood up as they finally came to a stop. Lights turned on to point at five people with hoods on their heads, sitting down.

"You process the Innocence of God."

"The power of all intellectual omnipotence."

"Yet again, We have gotten our hands on God."

"These are people of our boss, the Commander-in-Chief." Komui explained and looked over at Allen. "Now, show your value to these people."

"...Huh? What?" Allen said confused, and strange glowing hands grabbed her, and pulled her into the air to a strange glowing being.

"I...I...Innocence..." Came the strange being's voice, which you could tell was a woman. Smaller limbs appeared to come out of the bigger limb and made their way through Allen's skin on her left hand, it felt so strange to her.

"What is this..." Allen asked as the being's limb wrapped around her whole arm. 'uhg...my cross activate!'

"Impossible. the anesthesia won't wear off until tomorrow. Your arm won't move." Komui said from below where she was.

"Komui...!" Allen freaked. "uhg...!"

"Your cross is really beautiful, Allen.. How is it, Hebraska? How is this Apostle of God? Does he satisfy your needs?" Allen heard Komui ask the strange being.

"Urgg..." 'It feels terrible...what is this!? It's almost as through it's searching inside my body...!' Allen thought moving around tiring to get out the Hebraska's grip. 'Move! Activate!' She tired to get her arm to move again. "Damn it, MOVE!" She yelled and her arm activated turning into a deformed version of her arm. "Ugh..."

"Your nerves are paralyzed. Don't try to activate it unnecessarily. Relax, I am not your enemy." Hebraska said as she turned Allen to face her and touch their foreheads together. A light came from where their foreheads met. "...2%...16%...30%...41%...58%...78%...83%!" Hebraska pulled her head away from Allen when she was done. "You're all right now... It looks like 83% is your maximum synchro-ratio with your weapon." Hebraska said and pulled her limb from Allen's hand.

"Synchro-ratio?" Allen questioned and looked up at Hebraska.

"It's a numeric reading for the life line for the anti-Akuma weapon activation. The lower the number, the more difficult it is to activate, and the user may be endangered." Hebraska explained and put Allen down. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to feel your Innocence, in order to know it."

"To know... my Innocence?"

"Allen Walker... sometime in the black future, your innocence will create an extraordinary 'Destroyer of Time'."

"Destroyer of time...?" Allen whispered.

Komui clapped. "How amazing... That is probably true..! Hebraska's fortune-telling is correct most of the time. Heheheh, we can count on you, Allen!"

Allen looked back at Komui and in a second he blocked the punch she through at him with a clipboard he had, bending it. "Komui...can I hit you once, please?" Allen said annoyed.

"How, man.. you already punched.. Sorry, sorry. You were surprised, eh? You were scared, I know, I know.. Exorcist who join must be examined by Hebraska. Those are the rules." Komui quickly replied, fake smiling.

Allen pointed her finger at Komui. "Please mention those kinds of things beforehand!" She yelled angrily. "What is 'Innocence' anyways?" She then asked crossing her arms.

"I'll explain." Komui said and lean back on the rail. "Because Innocence is something you Exorcist need to know all about. This story is only known to the Black Order and the Vatican. And also, The Millennium Earl. It all started nearly a century ago...one cube was found, and it began there."

To our descendants...

We won against the darkness,

and some where destroyed.

As you travel along, trouble will surely arise,

to prevent this trouble,

we leave you with this message.

"What was contained in the message was saying from long ago... it was an instruction on how to use the substance." Komui started.

"What substance." Allen asked.

"The cube itself was the substance but... it was called 'God's Crystal' which possesses a special power. We call it 'Innocence'. It is the cross in your left hand. Anti-Akuma weapons process the Innocence and turn it into a weaponry. The maker of the cube is known to have used the Innocence. Facing off against evil, they fought the Millennium Earl and won." Komui continued.

"The Earl...!" Allen said surprised.

"But in the end, the world was destroyed. It happened about 7000 years ago, and in the old testament, it is recorded as the story of 'Noah's Ark'. However the cube tells us that those were the 'Three Days of Darkness'. And according to the cube's prediction, the world is bound to meet it's end at the hands of the Earl."

The 'Three Days of Darkness' will come again!

"So far, the cube's prophecy is correct. The Earl has returned to this world. Due to the cube's prophecy coming true, the Vatican decided to follow the cube's message. This is the revival of the Innocence and the Black Order."

Gather the apostles! One Innocence brings forth one apostle.

An apostle is an 'compatible person'.

Without an Innocence-compatible person, the power cannot be used.

"The Innocence-compatible people...are you Exorcists. But the Earl hasn't forgotten the past either. He has created armies to destroy God. Those are the Akuma. If Innocence is the white, then 'Dark Matter' is the black. The more it evolves, the more it develops. The Earl wants to destroy the Innocence and stop the revival of it. Innocence has spread throughout the world, because of Noah's Ark incident. There are 109 units in all We are to wake up the people who contain the Innocence, and gather up an army to counter the Earl's army. The Earl is on the move to find people with Innocence and destroy them. It's a race to obtain the Innocence." Komui finished explaining.

"If we loose the race, the end will be just as the prophecy foretold."

"Fight."

"That is your duty as one who has been chosen by Innocence."

"It is a duty!"

"Well then, about it for the long explanation. Let's fight together to save the world. You won't make a single dollar, though." Komui said and held out his hand.

"...sure." Allen replied and shook Komui's hand.

"Welcome to the Black Order. Right now, with you in the our group, we have found 19 exorcists. Most are around the world working on different missions, but you'll soon be able to meet them all. By the way, Hebraska is an Exorcist too." Komui said, Allen looked at Hebraska surprised written on her face.

"As one compatible with the cube, I have been the keeper of the Innocence since the establishment of the organization." Hebraska explained. "Allen, may God's grace be with you."

~(oOoOo)~

"Whew.." Allen sat down on the floor leaning against the bed in her new room. "Where did Timcanpy go...?" She said and looked back at the painting in her room. It looked like some kind of Jester holding a coffin with a crescent moon in the background. Allen held her hand up to touch it and smiled remembering Mana.

'Finally...I have come here, Mana. Finally, I'm at the starting line.'

'Don't stop walking, keep moving forth.'

'I don't care about fate. I have chosen this path myself.'

'I promise...whatever the cost,'

'I won't stop walking. I will keep walking until I die.'

* * *

**This is the ending of the Introduction arc. Next Arc is the Ghost of Mater.**

_**Next Chapter...Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 1**_


	6. Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 1

**Ok Hello everyone I'm back, sorry to everyone who wanted to read more. I took the week off before I started on the new Arc, I'm thinking about doing that every time I start a new one.********  
**

**************How does everyone like the cover art. I can draw can't I, that is what Allen is gonna look like for this story after this arc, until then it just the normal outfit. I noticed that in the manga Allen's uniform doesn't have the hood until the next arc. That is a good reason for me to get her outfit a little change later on.**

**The Ghost of Mater Arc is more based off of the episodes than the manga in the way the chapters work. Chapter 5 starts off the Ghost of Mater Arc and is based off Episode 6 and chapters 8-10. **

**Thanks to everyone who Review, Favorite, or Followed. I got 20 reviews already for the first 5 chapters, this makes me so happy.**

**Thanks to 3Alaska3 who is my new beta reader for this story. All my previous chapters have been beta'd and uploaded as of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 5: Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 1

~(oOoOo)~

**The Black Order Main Headquarter~**

"B-set! C-set! A-set! Your order is ready! Now...Who's next!?" The purple hair cook named Jerry said happily, a pot and chopsticks in his hand. Allen walked over in front of counter.

Jerry spotting her quickly runs up on the other side and leans over the counter. "A new member? Wow, and what a cute kid!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Allen sweat dropped. "Nice to meet you...my name is Allen Walker." She answered politely.

"How wonderfully polite! What would you like to eat?" Jerry asked excitingly. "I can make anything!"

Allen put her hand on her chin. "Anything, you say? Then..." Jerry nodded his head in confirmation.

Allen happily named off her order. "Potatoes au gratin, french fries, dry curry, mapo tofu, beef stew, calpaccho, nashigoren, chicken with tuna salad, some scones, Tom Yam King soup in a cup, rice, and after that, for dessert, some mango pudding and Mitarashi Dango... 20 of them!"

Jerry sweat dropped. "You can eat all of that!?" He ask in surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Someone yelled out before she could answer, making both Jerry and Allen turn their heads to where the interrupter was. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!?" It was a bald finder.

"Knock it off, Buzz..." Another finder said.

'He's' Allen thought when she spotted who the finders were standing behind. A memory came up in her mind.

_I shall slice you with this 'Mugen'._

He was the guy who wanted to slice her in two. Allen made a face, why did she have to see him of all people in the cafeteria.

"Shut up..." Kanda placed his chopsticks down, and leaned on his hand with a bored look. "My meal tastes bad when you're whining about dead people." He stated.

"Is that how you show respect for your comrades!? We, the finders, support you with our lives...and you...you..." The bald finder said clinching the front of his coat. "AND YOU'RE SAYING YOUR MEAL TASTES BAD..!? UGH!" He held up his fist, but seeing the punch coming Kanda dodged his head out the way, turned around quickly and grab the finders by the throat, holding him up.

"Support us?" Kanda smirked, the other finders in the room just looked on in surprised, and fright. "All you can do is 'support us'. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen to carry Innocence." Kanda glared. "If you don't wanna die, run away. You insignificant life can be replaced at any time." He squeezed his hand, chocking the man in his hold. All the finders in the room stood up then ready to fight for their comrade.

A red hand grabbed Kanda's wrist then. "Stop it." Allen said, making all the finders freeze. "I'm sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this, but, I don't think this is a good way of resolving things."

"...back off, Moyashi." Kanda said annoyed, still staring ahead.

'Beanspr...' Allen thought, then glared when she just realized what he called her. She was not that much shorter then him, most likely by four or five inches. "My name's Allen!"

"Heh, if you don't die within the next month, I'll remember your name. There are many that die here, like these guys." Kanda replied with a smirk.

Allen squeezed Kanda's wrist, making him let go of the finder. The finder falling on his back, some of the other finders went to check on him. "As I said, that's not a good thing to say." Allen stated.

Kanda looked to Allen and glared. "You're gonna die soon... I hate your type."

"Well, thank you." Allen replied calmly. The atmosphere got tenser as Allen and Kanda glared at each other. The finders started backing away.

"Oh, there they are!" Reever said to Lenalee looking into the cafeteria, a stack of books in his arms. "Kanda! Allen!" He yelled out, making both of them turn their heads. "Eat your food in 10 minutes and come to the command post. You've got a mission." He continued standing behind a smiling Lenalee now.

~(oOoOo)~

"Zzzzzzzz..."

"Supervisor... Supervisor Komui!" Reever said shaking Komui who was asleep on his desk.

"Nnnnnn..."

Reever lean down to Komui's ear. "Lenalee's gonna get married."

Komui immediately stood up, with his hand reaching out to the sky. "LENALEE!" He cried. "How can you get married without telling your own brother!?" He hugged Lenalee crying his eyes out. Lenalee blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, it's the only way to wake him up." Reever said looking back at Kanda and Allen who were both swear dropping at how ridiculous Komui was acting.

"Err, sorry about that," Komui fixed his beret. "I didn't go to sleep until daybreak, so..."

"Umm, neither did I." Reever said annoyed.

Komui handed both Kanda and Allen a mission book. "All right, we don't have much time, so i'll keep it short then you two can get moving."

"You two!?" They both said out loud.

"With this cursed guy!?" Kanda said annoyed.

"Eh? I'm a girl." Allen corrected, glaring at Kanda.

"Che, no wonder you're such a Moyashi."

"My name's Allen, Ba-kanda." Allen stated.

"What did you call me you cursed cross-dresser?!"

"Ba-Kan-da. Or is it too hard to process through that pea-sized brain of yours..."

"What, what? You already aren't getting along?" Komui interrupted the argument, trying to lighten the mood. Allen and Kanda looked away from each other.

"They've been like that since the moment they met." Lenalee stated.

"But, no excuses." Komui pulled down a map of Italy. "We've found Innocence in southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence. You can read the full details along the way. That's all."

~(oOoOo)~

**The Black Order, underground water path~**

"It's a bit big. Do I have to wear this?" Allen asked looking at the black uniform coat Komui gave her.

"It's proof that your an Exorcist. Don't worry it's made for battle. And I tuned your gloves a bit." Komui explained with a smile. "When you get back we'll take your measurements for something that will fit you better."

Something started moving in her sleeve, it flew out and Allen looked up. "Timcampy! Where the heck were you all this time?"she said suprised, but also happy.

"Timcampy has the ability to project the past of someone he's been with." Komui started as the gondola began to leave. Allen turned her head to look back at him. "I got to see your adventures with him." A surprised look appeared on her face. "Later!" Komui held his thumb up.

Allen smiled and yelled. "I'll be back!"

~(oOoOo)~

The sound of a train blared through the city. "Wait up!" Allen yelled as she and her companions made their way across the roof tops. She was still reading the mission details.

"We don't have time for that!" Kanda said.

"The train's coming!. Their finder said and they jump from the roof and onto a moving train.

"We're going to ride this?!" Allen asked surprised and they landed on top of the train. One of them denting it and scaring the passengers inside. " We jumped on the train..." She said relieved.

"We always do this." The finder explained.

~(oOoOo)~

"Excuse me, passengers!" A coach attendant stared nervously up the three as they jump down through the emergency exit from the outside. "This is the 1st class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class train... and you guys just came from there..."

"We're the Black Order, please get a room ready." The finder explained.

"The Black... !?" The coach attendant started until he spotted the crest they were wearing, recognizing it immediately. "Y-yes sir!" He quickly replied, bowing.

"What was that?" Allen asked confused.

"The rose crest you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican, and it allows you to enter any place you desire." The finder explained.

Allen looked down at the crest on her uniform. "Hmm..."

~(oOoOo)~

"This is quite the room..." Allen said as she looked around the first class cabin. She pulled out her mission book to look at it again. "Our destination is southern Italy, the ancient town of Martel." She read out loud. "This is a town that fell into ruin a long time ago, right?" She questioned.

"The target is the Ghost of Martel..." Allen tilted her head to the side. "Ghost?" She turned her head to Kanda. "What does a ghost have to do with Innocence?" She asked.

Kanda turned his eyes to the window. "You just thought 'She's an idiot,' didn't you!?" Allen stated.

"I didn't." Kanda replied.

"You did."

"Wherever Innocence is, strange phenomena occur." The finder said from outside the door, making Allen turn her head.

"Strange?" Allen questioned.

Outside the door the finder had seven cards faced up on the floor and a stack of playing cards. "Innocence has changed it's form many times from Noah's era to the modern era." He continued and picked up a card from the stack. His eyes widen when they saw it was a joker card.

"As if guided by the mysterious power of the crystal,humans manage to find it even through it form changed many , even though we don't know the reason, mysterious phenomena always occur."

"So the ghost incident is because of the Innocence?" Allen asked.

"Correct." The finder replied, putting done the joker card. "There is Innocence where strange things happen. Therefore, the Order dispatches finders there, and they search nook and canny." The door to the cabin opened, and Allen walked out. The finder looked up at her.

"Even the Ghost of Martel?" Allen asked and the finder stood up from his spot of the floor.

"Yes, that is correct."

"My name is Allen Walker." Allen held out her hand.

The finder shook her hand. "I'm your guide this time, Toma the finder. Miss Walker."

Allen looked down at the cards Toma set out. "You've been doing this the whole time, right?"

"It's a habit." Toma answered as Allen picked up the joker card and at down.

"Do you like it?" Allen asked, and Toma sat down as well.

"Miss Walker. Do you know the story behind the Ghost of Martel?"

Allen turned to Toma. "No?"

"It goes like this:

A long, long time ago in the ruined city Martel, a ghost ghost was a deceased citizen of in order to escape loneliness, it kidnaps children who get near the city."

"You hear stories like that all the time..." Allen stated

"If we finders even hear just one rumor like that, we go there. Our work is to find out the authenticity of that rumor, whether Innocence is there or not, no matter how many months it may take." Toma explained. "A lot of the time, it's just rumors. Even though sometime they might be true, there's no way for us to know without going and checking it out. However, if that small possibility pays off,if we find Innocence...That's when..."

"It's our turn." Kanda finished for Toma, now standing outside the cabin. "We have almost reached our destination."

~(oOoOo)~

**Southern Italy, The City of Martel~**

"All right, we've got it in the barrier." One of the finder said. The finders had caught two level one Akuma. "This way we can buy some time until the Exorcists get here."

"Let' hope so. There's really only two Akuma?" An older finder asked.

"It seems that way, but..." The other started but was hit in the back with something and fell to the ground. The older finder looked down at the other finder to see a bullet wound in his back. Clenching his teeth, he bent down to grab the devise they were using and pointed it's light to were the attack came from. Suddenly he looked up to see the Akuma, and his eyes widen.

"What is this...?" He asked and the Akuma attacked.

Somewhere underground you can hear him screaming through the communication devise. "No way! the Akuma... the barrier's!"

One of the finder turned off the communication devise. "The outside party was annihilated."

"What should we do!?" Another one asked, frightened.

"If we can capture the Akuma in a barrier somehow..." The third started.

"It's pointless. We're less in number than the outside party. We don't have the power to take on the Akuma." The first finder interrupted.

"But their discovery of us is just a matter of time!"

Further back in the room, sat two people. "Guzol..." The girl spoke to her companion.

"Lala, run away..." Guzol said to her.

Lala shook her head and looked up at Guzol. "I'm fine. I will stay with you, Guzol."

"If it's our last resort, I have an idea." The first finder spoke up. "We've got to protect the Ghost of Martel. We've got to hold out until the Exorcist get here!"

~(oOoOo)~

**Not far from the City of Martel~**

"Toma, what's the situation?" Kanda asked as they made their way to Martel.

"No reply." Toma replied

"Let's hurry." Kanda said and they ran faster.

Allen's eye activated. "This cold atmosphere..." She said, all of them sensing it. She looked closer seeing three souls in the city.

"Can you see the Akuma?" Toma asked, pulling Allen out of her trance.

Allen looked back at Toma, and lift her hair a little from over her left eye. "My left eye lets me see the Akuma. It can only pinpoint souls involved with Akuma, but..."

"A cursed eye?" Kanda interrupted, making Allen deactivate it. "You should have told us from the start, Moyashi. I don't think half-heartedly as you do. I don't care if your on the verge of being killed, if I find you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners."

"I don't like your way of thinking." Allen simply replied.

~(oOoOo)~

"Still no reply?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, sir!" Toma replied.

"That's weird...A finder party should have a barrier generator. They should be able to survive at the least."

Their group landed on a roof top. "Their device... is over there!" Toma said pointing in front of them. In the middle of the wreckage, stood one lone barrier with Guzol and Lala in it.

"The Ghost of Martel, eh?" Kanda questioned spotting them.

"Then, the finders are..." Allen started.

"They used the barrier generator in order to protect the Ghost of Martel." Toma said answering Allen's unfinished question. "In order to protect it until you Exorcists arrived." He further explained.

The Akuma shot at the barrier. "They went that far..." Allen said surprised.

"Not a bad plan at all." Kanda commented. Toma nodded his head, agreeing.

"That light is...?" Allen aid seeing an explosion from afar. "They're still alive!" And made her way over to were they saw the light.

"Miss Walker!" Toma said but was too late.

"Let her go." Kanda said, grabbed his anti-Akuma weapon. "We've got to hurry!" He pulled Mugen from it scabbard. "The barrier won't last forever."

~(oOoOo)~

A finder ran from the Akuma as it shot at him. Allen made her way over to where the finder and Akuma were. The Akuma trapped him into a dead end on a broken bridge, blood dripping from his wounds. Th finder looked up to see Allen making her way over and reach his hand out.

"Exorcist..." The finder choked out.

One of the Akuma smiled as they shot at the finder killing him. Seeing this Allen screamed and activated her anti-Akuma weapon as she let her emotions get the better of her. The Akuma noticing her, fired their weapons at her.

Allen's eye activated and she attacked one, killing it. The Akuma exploded, and another attacked chasing Allen through the city street, she quickly took cover behind a building.

~(oOoOo)~

Kanda saw an explosion from where Allen had run off to. "Fool. Rushing in without thinking..." He leaned down and held his Mugen out in front of him. "Let's go, Mugen!" He put his index and middle finger at the base of the blade. "Draw!" He said a he slid his finger down the blade and light following close behind. "Innocence, activate!"

One of the Akuma's eyes widened and turn to the sky where Kanda made his way to them.

"Mugen! Coming Apocalypses!" He said slashing his Katana across the sky. "Underworld Insects: First Illusion!" He attack the Akuma destroying it completely. Kanda then sheathed his Katana and leaned down to a finder. "Hey, what's the cancellation code for the barrier generator?"

"You came... Exorcist." The finder choked out.

"Answer me quickly. If you don't want your deaths to be in vain."

"Ha...Have a hope... it means 'Have hope'..."

Kanda got up and made his way to the barrier.

"You came to save u?" Lala asked now that the barrier was done.

"This is... the Ghost of Martel?" Kanda said looking at them, and held is hand out. Lala reached out to the hand.

~(oOoOo)~

Timcampy flew around and got the Akuma's attention. It started firing, as he flew away. " Alright, Timcampy..." Allen said as she could see this happen from her hiding spot. Timcampy would be a good distraction her to have a surprise attack on the Akuma. Now all she had to do was wait for it to fly by her spot.

She readied her anti-Akuma weapon, and when it got close she went after it, barely missing it by an inch. The Akuma aim its guns at her, she protected herself as it fired it guns, and she was sent flying into a building.

Allen looked up from where she landed. "How strong..." She wondered why though, before she could always fight off the Akuma, but this one was had to be different somehow. As she spotted the Akuma, it seem to have some sort of purple shield around it. What exactly was happening, her eyes widen as she looked at the soul.

"This is..." Something was defiantly wrong with it soul. "What is this? The soul inside is squirming?" Allen said as she watched it change shape.

"I'm an...an Akuma!" The Akuma said as it broke out of a cocoon-like ball.

Allen eyes widen. "It talked." None she met before have ever talked, they were just mindless machines.

"I'm an Akuma!" Now that she could see it fully, it had a clown or jester-like appearance. "I was born from dark matter! Thank you for taking care of me!" The Akuma continued and laughed. "Level up!"

Allen pulled herself to her feet. "Could it be... the Akuma evolved!?" Didn't she hear something about Akuma evolving somewhere before.

"Correct!" The Akuma replied.

Allen spotted Kanda and Toma jump past them. "Kanda?"

On the next building over stood Kanda who had Lala and Guzol, and Toma. Kanda turned his head back to look at Allen. "I'm not gonna help you. It' your fault for acting on your emotion. Do something about it yourself." He stated.

"Fine. I've got no worries if the Innocence is with you. I'll follow after I defeat the Akuma." Allen said.

"Defeat? Me?" The Akuma laughed.

"Toma keep an eye on him." Kanda aid.

"I understand." Toma replied and Kanda left.

"Did the ghost get away? Oh well, I'll get him afterwards." The Akuma turned back to Allen. "For the time being, I'll kill you!" It laughed.

"The one who'll be doing the defeating is me." Allen said determined and started to attack. The Akuma stopped her weapon with it's hand and kicked her away, making her fly through several buildings.

The Akuma looked at it's hand as it started changing. Allen attacked again, swiping her anti-Akuma weapon at the Akuma but it dodged. She attacked again making them both fly in opposites ways. Allen slide back on her feet across the ground and the Akuma on it's back. The akuma got up as Allen grabbed a giant piece of the wall and through it at the Akuma.

The Akuma punched the piece of wall, breaking it. Allen got in her surprise attack then, slashing the Akuma in half.

Allen's eyes widen. "No... he's not an Akuma. An impostor?" She questioned confused, she didn't see the soul so what was this.

The Akuma disappeared. "Here! Here..."

Allen turned her head to look behind her, surprised to see herself. The other her smirked and it's claw embedded in her chest, now Allen was confused.

"There's... two of me?"

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. Hahaha so to point out so no one wonders why Lenalee isn't surprised, let's just say that Komui blabbed to her for a reason that will be explained later on, also the reason Toma knows because I think the finders are briefed before the mission as well when they have to work with Exorcists, that is why he calls Allen "Miss Walker" instead of "Master Walker". Also I couldn't help having Kanda and Allen have a good name calling fight with each other as well, hope I didn't go to OOC with them, don't want that to happen.**

** Everyone I put up a poll for anime only Arcs, if you wish to see any in this story I will be willing to put them in since this is mostly based off of the manga, anyways I already have some in mind some episodes that I know I will put in here but I liked for everyone opinion.**

_**Next Chapter... Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 2**_


	7. Extra Chapter: Timcampy 1

**This chapter is a little something I wanted to try out as part of this story when I get the chance. Their little extra stories for some of the characters and is short, small things. Hope everyone likes these I have a few that I typed up but I'll wait for the right chapters to put them up, enjoy. **

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Thanks to all who have review, followed and favorite this story.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Extra:

Timcampy 1

~(oOoOo)~

Timcampy flew through the Black Order as Allen was getting her Innocence checked out with Hebraska. It had been a while since he been at here, when his Master Cross was here a couple years back before they got Allen. It seems to have not changed a bit, expect the new faces most of which where finders and what not. They always seemed to get new finders everyday.

Tim found the cafeteria then, it was mostly empty expect for the dark skinned man behind the counter. Tim flew up to the counter and landed on it. The man turned around. "Well hello there... what is a golem doing down here." Jerry asked and looked around to see if there was anyone with the golem.

Tim just opened his mouth and smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, do you want something to eat?" Jerry asked if that's what Tim wanted.

Tim just shook his head yes.

"Timcampy is General Cross' golem, Jerry." Komui said walking up to them. "He is quite the unique golem isn't he. " Komui looked to Tim. "Sorry Tim, but can I borrow you for a moment."

Tim turned around to face Komui and thought for a moment. "You can have something to eat before then, don't worry."

Tim shook his head agreeing. He then turned back to face Jerry again.

"Well you heard Timcampy , why don't you make him something Jerry." Komui said smiling.

"Oh, right away." It was quite a surprise to Jerry, that their was such a golem that could eat. Even when General Cross came to the order before, Jerry never saw him cause he would leave as soon as possible so he never know about Timcampy .

Jerry made Timcampy one of the dishes that was an usual for the fact he didn't know exactly what the golem would like. As he set down the dish, the golem opened it's mouth wide, ate the whole meal in one bite, and started chowing. Jerry just looked surprised. Tim swallowed the meal and smiled.

"I already like you little one." Jerry said with a smile, anyone who seemed to enjoy his cooking as much as he loved cooking it, is someone who will always be in his favorite books.

"Well now that you've had your meal Tim, may we get going now." Komui asked smiling.

Tim turned back to Komui and started flying again. Komui made his way out of the Cafeteria, Tim not to far behind him.

~(oOoOo)~

**Komui's office~**

Komui sat down in his chair while Tim flew to the desk to sit on top of the mess. "So Tim I wanted to know if you could show me a little about Allen."

Tim thought for a moment, he could show Komui a little about Allen, but not everything. Allen would probably get in trouble if everything was shown. So Tim opened his mouth and started some the recording of Allen adventures. One part was when she first had fought her friend who turned into an akuma in India, The time when she travel from India to the Order, when she helped Officer Moore. Even when she met the Millennium Earl and made friends with Jan.

"Hmm, that is interesting. Allen is quite interesting, being cursed by her foster father, being picked up by General Cross who has always sent anyone he finds away instead of training them. It's quite the surprise that Allen is even a girl despite her appearance, she must develop slower than most girls. At least I don't have to worry about her taking my sweet sister Lenalee away. Oh, she'll be so happy for another girl to talk to." Kumoi started turning into his sister-complex persona and thinking how his sister now would have a real friend instead of her being around all these male who most likely want to steal her away from him.

Tim sweat-dropped at this.

"Oh, that's right I guess I'll have to schedule Johnny to take some measurements for an uniform for Allen. Until then I'll just give her the coat I was gonna give her for now." Komui got serious again and started pulling out the uniform coat he was talking about.

"You may go back to Allen's room if you like Tim, thank you for letting me see some of Allen's adventures with you." Komui smiled and turned to look at the clock. "Ahhh I've been up all night."

Tim just ignored him, and flew into the uniform coat. He would stay in it until Allen comes and picks him up for sure.

* * *

******Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter but i thought I bring you something different for a change.** Also I can see Komui not freaking out for Allen being a girl but more for him being surprised or it being interesting then going all sister-complex persona and happy that Allen won't take away his precious sister and most likely just be really good friends. 

**The next Extra... Lenalee and Allen. **


	8. Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 2

******Ok, since a lot of people asked, I finally decided, this series will be Yullen, well it will get to be Yullen in the future. It just that Allen and Kanda have a hate relationship right now and I wanna keep to the story, but it will turn for the better with them it just that since this is the beginning they will defiantly hate one another. Plus nothing will get more serious between the two until like the 2nd or 3rd stage. I have already thought this through for them as a pairing.(The plan is written out on my computer) Plus with the whole shit that they go through there will have to be drama and stuff. *Cough* mostly 3rd stage *Cough***

******Anyways there will still be small hints of Lavi hitting on Allen for just fun and maybe Tyki saying a thing or two. I think the second pairing will be hints of LaviLena. (Not so big on Lucky sorry to all you who are fans, I don't mind reading it but I won't write it straight out most the time.)**

******Chapter 6 is based off of the first half of episode 4 and chapter 11-12. I would have did the the whole episode for this one but I've been busy all week and just had enough time to do this much for this chapter but i'll add the next half soon if I not to busy. **

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3. Lolz she pointed out that I spelled Timcampy as Timcanpy which it's spelled both ways for some reason because the way it spelled between the manga, anime, and the wiki so I get it mixed up all the time, my mistake. :P**

**Thanks to all who have review, followed and favorite this story and to all who have stayed with the story so far you get a cookie, I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 6: Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 2

~(oOoOo)~

Allen looked back at the other her. She activated her arm and shrugged the other her off, making it jump back and away from her. Allen turned around to get a better look at it. It just laughed. "Why... am I there?"

Allen was confused, It look more like a mirrored version of herself but everything was backwards.

"I imitated... you, your power!" It said.

'What?' Allen thought as it cut down the middle of itself and the outer skin opened to show the Akuma inside. Allen shivered at seeing the skin be cut, it was like seeing yourself being cut in half.

"That is my ability. Akuma that have evolved to level 2 awaken new abilities." The Akuma started to explain as he leaned to tower over Allen.

'That explains what I just saw.' Allen thought.

"My ability is that I can touch someone and imitate them, and make myself like them." The Akuma continued and used the copied claw to cut open it skin again. "Look at this!" Allen looked on as the skin feel away to show her upper torso on the Akuma's body. The Akuma looked up to show a evil-like grin on it face.

The Akuma attacked, aiming to slice Allen with the copied arm. Allen used her arm to defend and stumbled back. "He's strong... This is... the power of an evolved Akuma?!" Allen said and they started exchanging blows, both attacking and dodging.

Not to far away Toma observing the battle between them.

"Die!" The Akuma yelled as he ran up to Allen and attacked. His claw that turned to have a trident-like look sliced the side of her chest and throwing her through several buildings. She stopped in the debris of the last building, and screamed as she was buried under some of it that fell.

The Akuma danced around laughing."This feels great! What a wonderful power I've obtained!" He said looking at the copied arm.

He turned his head when she heard a noise to see Timcampy. Timcampy noticing he was spotted started to shake.

The Akuma face turned more menacing. "What the hell are you looking at!?"

~(oOoOo)~

"Akuma are the polar opposites to Innocence. They're made of dark matter... And the farther they evolve, the more mature the matter becomes, strengthen them. An Akuma that has reached the next level develops a personality, and is able to speak. New abilities awake, And they are incomparably stronger than their previous level. The one we fought before, is not an opponent we can beat." Kanda explained to Lala and Guzol.

Lala turn around from looking at Guzol to face Kanda. "What's going to happen?"

"That means that sooner or later, that Akuma is coming. To where we are." Hopefully Kanda could just get the Innocence quickly before the Akuma could find them.

"In other words, what you're saying is..." Guzol started and Lala turned her head to him. "Before the Akuma gets here, you want the Innocence..."

"If you can, right now." Kanda answered.

Lala gasped in surprised. "I see..." Guzol took off his hat to show him wearing a wooden-like mask.

"You..."

"I am the Ghost of Martel." Guzol stated.

Kanda just crossed his arms. "You're not a real ghost?"

"Yes."Guzol stated that Kanda was right. "I am a doll." He continued.

"Guzol..." Lala started.

"A doll?" Kanda questioned.

"That is correct.

In an arid climate full of rocks, beneath the blazing sun... Martel was since called 'The Land Forsaken by God' by everyone. The townspeople of Martel, living in despair and agony, in order to take their minds off of things for even a moment, created dolls. Dolls that were able to dance and sing. And even though the village fell into ruin and the people disappeared, the dolls continued moving.

That is me, the Ghost of Martel." Guzol said telling the true story of the Ghost of Martel.

"This village fell into ruin five-hundred years ago. You have been moving ever since then?" Kanda wondered.

"The Innocence is in my heart." Guzol explained.

"So you're saying that it's due to the power of Innocence." That explains much, Kanda reached for his Mugen. "It's impossible to get away from here carrying a huge doll. I'm sorry for involving you in this, but I must take that Innocence."

"Wait!" Lala quickly got in front of Guzol wither her hand held out to try and stop Kanda. "If we can't run, we can hide!"

"Who are you?" Kanda asked, he couldn't care about someone else if they were not part of his mission.

"Me? I'm Guzol's..." Lala started saying in a nervous tone.

Guzol quickly interrupted trying to cover the mistake Lala was about to say. "A girl that the humans abandoned. So I took her in, and let her stay with me..." He than started coughing.

"Guzol!" Lala turned around worried about Guzol. "Are you okay?"

Kanda pull his hand away from Guzol. "Hide, you said? Where do you plan on hiding?" He questioned. Suddenly Kanda's golem flew out of his coat.

Kanda spotted it, something must of happened between the Akuma and the Moyashi. "Toma? How are things on your end?"

"I was watching from an abondoned area, but a while ago there was a huge impact, and I lost Miss Walker's position." Toma explained and then gasped. "The Akuma came out alone from behind a building! He's chasing after the Golem." This was great the Moyashi was beat, Kanda knew the girl wouldn't last long.

Lala and Guzol looked at each other and Guzol started wispering to Lala. Lala just shook her head in understanding.

"I understand. I'm going to send my Golem out to guide you, go get Tim and come to where I am. The longer you take, the more dangerous it'll be. I need Tim's memory recording."

Toma was hiding in a building from his side of the call peeking out a window. "Yes, sir, roger that." Toma tunred to hide once more when he spotted the Akuma.

The Akuma was run after a flying Timcampy trying to get away. The Akuma reached out and grabbed Tim by the tail. "I'm gonna kill you too!" The Akuma laughed as a slammed Tim into the ground, a load crack sounding out. "Come on, who's next? Where's the Ghost of Martel?" He asked looking around, a smile ever present on his face.

Toma stayed in his hiding spot as the Akuma walked by his window. He let out a sigh of relief until he heard a sound and look wide eyed in front of him.

~(oOoOo)~

Kanda had released his golem. "Go and find Toma." He told it as it flew away to do as it's master told it. "We're running out of time." Kanda told himself. the Akuma would come after them next. He turned around to see that the Ghost and girl were gone. He looked around. "Did they run away?"

Meanwhile in another part of the city Allen opened her eyes. "Huh?" she pulled herself out of the rubble she was under.

"Where's the Akuma?" She wondered looking around where she was. "I've been out for a while... Where did he go?" She winced and held her left shoulder, this was definitely bad if she injured her arm. Thinking of what Komui would do again if it was really bad.

"He's so strong... Can I really beat him?" She wondered, then remembered about everyone else, what if the Akuma already got to them. "I've got to look for Kanda and the others!" She said an ran off to look for everyone.

~(oOoOo)~

Hearing something outside the door Kanda reached for his Mugen. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Master Kanda." Toma's voice sounded from the other side.

"Toma?" Kanda asked and pulled his hand away from Mugen.

"The Ghost of Martel?"

"He ran away." Kanda turned around and opened the door. Toma held out his hands to show a pile of what looked like smashed up little pieces of something.

"It's Timcampy." The pile flew up and form together again to show Timcampy.

"Show me the info on the Akuma, Tim.",Kanda asked and Tim open his mouth to show a projection of the Akuma when it took the form of Allen. "It's like a mirror." Kanda put his hand to his chin and took a closer look.

"What?"

"This Akuma...He's inverted."

"Inverted?" Toma asked now looking at the projection.

~(oOoOo)~

Allen turned the corner and looked around the street she was on. "Could... I have gotten lost?" She questioned and turned around. "I think I've already been done this way." She looked around some more confused.

"Ahhh...I've never been good at finding my way around!" Allen said freaking out. "Timcampy, where are you when I need you!"

Meanwhile underground Lala and Guzol made there way through a tunnel. "It's really dark." Guzol said as he held onto Lala's hand.

"Nobody knows this path." Lala said "The Akuma nor the Exorcists will come this way." She turned the stopped and turned to her right to look down it.

"I can't see a thing... are you okay, Lala?" Guzol asked.

"I'm fine. This way." Lala said and turned down the path she was looking at. "I've alway come down here. Ever since I was born into this world..." She explained as they came to an open like area with broken pillars that sat in a circle. "We're here, Guzol."

~(oOoOo)~

"Look at his body when he copied the Moyashi. His weapon and clothes are backwards. look at the fake that the Moyashi cut in half, he's backwards too. It didn't even have any insides, it was only an outwards appearance. It's not a if he has a 'copy ability'... He only can copy off of something he sees, and equip that mirrored image, to the extant where he can even use their abilities. All he'd have to do is see the Moyashi transform and attack with her left arm." Kanda said explaining the info he got from Timcampy.

Kanda face got an angry/annoyed-like look. 'Damn that Moyashi for letting this Akuma copy her arm!' He thought. 'If I ever...

Toma voice interrupted Kanda thoughts. "We should have searched for Miss Walker. If the Akuma copied her..."

"That's fine if he did." Kanda said and turned around. "He'll be reversed, so we'll be able to tell. He's a fool if he reveals himself like that." They left the building to look for Allen.

Toma stopped and looked to his left and pointed out to something. "Master Kanda!"

Kanda stopped and turned around to see what Toma was pointing at. There right in front of them stood an inverted Allen, eyes wide.

"Ka..Ka..ndaa..."

* * *

**I been thinking up ideas for another story as well but I haven't got everything I want for it yet to start working on it but it may come out sooner or later, it depends I like to have the story 100% thought out before I do write it.**

_**Next Chapter...Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 3**_


	9. Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 3

**Ok, got the next part done while I had free time.**

**Chapter 7 is based off of the other half of episode 4 and parts of chapter 12-13. **

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3. **

**Thank you all who review, favorite and/or follow. I give special thanks to all who have stay readers for this story.**

**For my guest reviewer since I cant reply to you and I try to always reply to all my reviewers... **

Slovakia girl-**Yes it seems anytime I look at Yullen it always a love/hate relationship for them and thank you. **

Wolvena - ***Chuckles* Your Welcome and yes I think so, surprisingly like every week I keep drawing pics of Fem!Allen sometimes there not so good but there are some that I like and keep, I'm really trying to draw one of Past!Allen and Neah now and might draw one of Allen and Kanda soon too.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 7: Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 3

"Ka..Ka..ndaa..." The inverted Allen stuttered out, eyes wide.

"He reversed..." Toma whispered out.

Kanda activated his Innocence and held his Mugen up and ready to attack. "It seem that you're an incredibly stupid one..."

"Ma...ster...Kan...da..."

"Coming Apocalypse! Underworld Insects: First Illusion!" Kanda said and sent the attack at the inverted Allen. "Die!"

Before it could be killed a familiar hand blocked the attack, stopping it in the process. Allen walk out into the street just as the inverted Allen started to fall. "Miss... Walker..." Stuttered out a voice that sounded similar to Toma's as he hit the floor.

"You are...?" It seemed that the Akuma had done something unexpected and put someone in the inverted skin, most likely to trick them into attacking them if the exorcist ever knew the Akuma's powers.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled out.

Allen turned to look at Kanda. "Kanda... What do you think you're doing!?" She said glaring at Kanda.

"Why did you protect the Akuma?" Kanda glared back obviously angry.

The idiot already forgot about her eye. "Kanda, I already told you before I have an eye that tells me who are the Akuma." Allen turned to the inverted Allen. "This person is not an Akuma."

"Miss... Walk...er." Toma's voice came out again.

Allen look to see an opening in the skin on the person's face. The must be where the she could the skin off, if she remember correctly the Akuma tore it's skin of by slicing it off but if she could get the skin off by this opening they could find out who it is. Allen grab the skin and pulled tearing it to show Toma laying there. "Toma!"

"What?" Kanda eyes widened in surprised.

Allen turned to look towards Kanda.

'That would mean.' Her eyes activated when she faced the Toma next to Kanda. "That Toma is the Akuma!" She yelled out.

The Akuma in the copied Toma's skin then attacked Kanda and they went through a building. Mugen flew out of Kanda's hand and embed itself into the ground and deactivate.

"Ka...Kanda!?" Allen looked at the whole in the building that Kanda and the Akuma went through, rubble falling from the impact. Allen clenched her teeth, it seemed the situation got bad, even if she hated the guy she hoped Kanda would be alright until she got there.

Inside the Building the Akuma had Kanda pinned to the wall by the throat. "You bastard...when did you...?" Kanda choked out.

The Akuma laughed. "Ever since I met up with you. I found the one you call 'Toma, after I smashed that yellow Golem. If I copied his image, I figured that I wouldn't be discovered." He put his finger up to his forehead.

"You didn't know this was a mirror image either, did you? And I made him wear the image of the white-haired girl..." The Akuma laughed as he cut through the copied skin. "I'm so clever. My skin is like duplicating paper. I got you good, didn't I, exorcist?"

"...Ha!" Kanda smirked.

The Akuma slashed Kanda across the chest, wounding him.

The Akuma lifted up his hand again but Kanda did not move from his spot. "He's dead! The exorcist is dead!" He laughed out.

Kanda lifted his head. "Like I'd die now... I can't die..."

The Akuma frowned.

"until I... find that person..." Kanda struggled to say as blood dripped from his wound.

"Die!" The Akuma raised his and punched Kanda repeatedly. "He died while still standing!"

Suddenly Allen hand came through the wall and grabbed the Akuma. "You bastard!" She said throwing him away from Kanda and into another wall.

Allen ran over to Kanda to check on him. "Kanda!"

Kanda shruggled out a breathe. "...hah...hah..."

'He's breathing! He's still alive!' Allen thought.

The Akuma pulled himself out of the rubble he was under. "Shit! That bitch, she wasn't this strong before!" The Akuma lifted his head to see that the Exorcists had left. "Where did they go!?"

~(oOoOo)~

Allen walked through the town with carrying Toma on her shoulder and Kanda on her left side. Kanda's sword Mugen, strapped on her back, she had grabbed it after she saved Kanda.

Allen was glad for that all the training and exercising she did, if not she didn't think she'd be able to carry both of them at once even if she only kind of dragging Kanda. She turned her head to look at Kanda's wound, it was quite bad and needed tending to soon.

Allen clenched her teeth and stopped to straighten Toma back onto her shoulder. It seems that the wound from earlier was bothering her now, but with the Akuma still back where they left from, she needed to keep moving. She needed to get Toma and Kanda some where safe and tend to them as soon as possible, she could worry about herself afterwards.

"Miss Walker... please leave me behind. You're badly wounded too..." Toma said.

Allen forced a smile even through she was in pain. "I can't do that sort of thing."

'I have no idea where I'm going. Isn't there a place we can hide out...' Allen thought.

~(oOoOo)~

Lala took of her hat, letting her long blonde locks fall and show the metal part of her head she was hiding. "I wonder if the fight is still going on..." She said as she looked up.

Guzol covered his mouth and started coughing.

"Guzol, are you okay? Lala asked worried for him. Guzol looked up at Lala to show his hand with some blood on it. Lala immediately ran over to him. " Guzol, why did you say that you were a doll?"

"I didn't want you to be broken by an outsider, Lala." He answered.

Lala stared for a second and hugged Guzol. "Guzol..."

Lala when Guzol started coughing again. "I'm sorry... I wish to lay down." He said once he stopped.

"Sure." Lala said as she took off his hat and sat back down. Guzol laid his head onto her lap, but soon cough up some blood again, splattering onto the floor.

"There's not much time left... Is there anything I can do?" Lala asked.

"Lala...I wish to rest." Guzol whispered.

"I understand...I'll sing you a lullaby, then." Lala raise her head and started singing a terribly beautiful lullaby that echoed through out the city.

~(oOoOo)~

"The Ghost of Martel was a doll...they ran away." Kanda choked out, it seemed he was conscious now. "They must be hiding somewhere...we've got to go after them." Kanda turned his head up to face Allen.

Allen looked at Kanda, worried. "Now, more than finding the doll, we've got to..." She started but stop and looked up. "I can hear a song..." She suddenly slid to her knees dropping both Toma and Kanda, both grunted as they hit the floor.

Allen eyes widen. "Why, from below?" She questioned, the song sound like it was coming from under her, she listened closely. "The wind?" She could hear it. "The wind from underground..." That meant there was an underground passage, it would the best place for them to hide and fix there injuries.

Allen looked around to see if there was some way to get underground. She got up and walked over to a place on the ground where the wind was louder. If you looked closely you could see the bricks in the place seemed as if they where different. She placed her hand over it and felt wind.

"This is where it is." Allen said to herself and started to pull the brinks from there place. She look down the opening to see stairs and smiled. "We can hide down here." She just hoped the Akuma didn't find this place.

~(oOoOo)~

The Akuma had been running around the town looking for his enemy the whole time.

"Where have you gone?! Exorcist!" He screamed as he jumped through the sky and landed. "Damn..." He said looking around, not even noticing the bricks that Allen removed and replaced not too long ago so that she and the others could hide underground.

Meanwhile this was happening Allen made her way through the underground passages. Timcampy who had been in Allen's coat the whole time since they fought the Akuma last, now was flying next to her. "It just keeps going... How far down does this go?" Allen questioned, she had been walking for a while and was getting tired.

Allen stopped when she heard the song again coming from ahead of her. She made her way down the hall and found the opened room which Lala and Guzol was in, seeing who was singing Allen stared in awe at the beautiful yet sad song.

Martel was called 'The land forsaken by God.'

Living in despair the people started to create dolls in order to forget their situation.

Joyous dolls were able to dance and sing.

And even through the city fell into ruin and the people disappeared,

the doll still moved.

That is... the Ghost of Martel.

Lala stopped her singing and turned to a shocked Allen. "You've come..."

"You are the doll...the Ghost of Martel right?"

* * *

**_Next chapter...Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 4_**


	10. Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 4

**Ok everyone I'm gonna make the chapters shorter at least 1-2k each so It's better for me to update. I may, if I have time and if I'm not busy with something update once or twice a week depending on what going on, if I don't update within these times it means I'm busy that week or on a small break(which is mostly when I brain storming and reading up on the next arc to see what needs to be done with it.)**

**Guest reviewer from chapter 8- I try to update every week but that's as fast as I will go for this story, I am nice to my reviewers and readers for this story but it hard for me to concentrate a lot on one thing for long so I at least try to do 500-1k words for the story everyday when I'm free, this makes easier it easier on me. (Plus all the reviews I get for this story helps keep me motivated a lot too)  
**

**Thank you all my readers and enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 is the first half of episode 5 and parts of chapter 13-14**

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

******Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 8: Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 4

~(oOoOo)~

"You are... the doll...the Ghost of Martel right?"

Lala's stopped her trembling lips as she heard this, eyes turning hard. Her hand gripped a fallen pillar that laid near her and began to lift it above her head.

Seeing this Allen's pupils shrinked in surprised. "Heh?" At that moment Lala attacked.

Allen quickly dodged the pillar that was thrown at her. "W-W-W-Wait a minute! Calm down and let's taa...Waaa!" Allen yelled as she barely dodged the next one.

Allen proceeded to run over to a standing pillar to lean Kanda and Toma against. She was gonna have a hard time doing anything if she had them with her still."Doesn't look like she'll listen..." Allen said to herself and moved away from her unconscious companions.

It seemed that Lala wouldn't attack them for now, so Allen decided to deal with the doll while she had Lala's attention. Lala proceeded to pull out a standing pillar to throw and at this moment Allen grabbed the figure tips of her glove with her teeth and pull free her hand of it, activating her hand.

Allen dodged the pillar that was thrown at her as she ran towards Lala. Lala went for another fallen pillar and held it over her head getting ready to throw it. Allen was quick to use her arm to stop the pillar while Lala still had a hold of it.

Lala tried to get the pillar away from Allen grip but was unable as Allen was much stronger.

"If something is the matter, please tell me." Allen said firmly, then a smile made it's way on her face. "I really don't wanna have to fight you."

Lala's eyes widen at hearing this and let go of the pillar as she slid to her knees. Allen looked surprised and laid the pillar down.

"Guzol...is going to die soon. Until then, please don't separate me from him." Lala lift her head to face Allen. "I'll give my heart to you, just let me do this!"

Allen blinked still surprised.

~(oOoOo)~

"Did you know the town of Martel was called 'the land forsaken by God'?" Lala said from her spot in Guzol lap.

Allen had decided to sit down for a while and talk with Lala. She decided she would listen to what Lala had to say. Toma had woken up earlier, too and sat next to a patched up Kanda who was still unconscious. Allen had given up her coat to use as a pillow for Kanda.

"Yes, I heard." Allen replied.

"The people who lived in this village, in order to escape the harsh climate and the blazing sun, built dwellings beneath the ground. For a long, long time, they kept carving them out, and they found before them a certain 'something.'

Despair and pain. the town of Martel that has fallen into ruin. They created dolls, in order to forget those painful days, even for a single moment. Dolls that could dance and sing. And several hundreds years later, even through the town has fallen into ruin and their is no one to listen, only a single doll continued to move.

One day, a lone boy cried in Martel. He had been abandoned in this city, where ghost were rumored to live."

_A young boy sat kneeling on the ground crying, his hood covered face looking down at the ground._

_In the window of a building two eyes peaked through the darkness. "Human." It said as it saw the crying boy. It was so excited to see someone in the ghost town, even if the boy was crying. It made it way to stand in front of the boy. "Boy."_

_The boy looked up at the person who called to him, showing Lala with hair in knots and a broken eye._

_"Would you like to hear a song?" Lala asked and a tear ran down the boy's face._

"It had been 500 years since the citizens of Martel left...It wasn't the first time a human got lost in the place...This was the 6th child...Every one of them attacked me when I asked if they wanted to hear a song.

They shouted 'Monster!' as they knocked me down. Even though I had only asked 'would they like to hear a song?'. So I thought this boy would be the same. So if this child in front of me also... doesn't accept my offer...I will kill him...Like the five before...

I am a doll created by humans. To move for human is the reason I exist. Let me sing!"

_"Miss Ghost..." Lala's eyes widened and he started to talk. "You would sing of me? No one has ever something like that for me." The boy looked up to show his smiling hideous deformed face, crying tears of joy. "My names Guzol! Please, Miss ghost, sing for me?" Guzol said happily._

_Lala kneeled down to the boy and smile formed on her face, she for be able to sing again and for the someone, this made her very happy. So, she lifted up her head and started to sing for the one person who accepted her in 500 years. The song echoed through the town that day._

~(oOoOo)~

_Young Guzol sat behind Lala brushing her hair and making shine with the luster it once had again. "You look really pretty now, Lala!" Guzol said happily looking up as Lala turned her head. Guzol had fix her up again by putting putting a bandage to cover up her broken eye and brush hthe tangles out of her now beautiful long blonde hair._

_Lala got a confused look on her face. "Lala?"_

_"Is it okay if I call you that, Miss ghost?" Guzol asked._

_Lala just smiled, that was how she got her name and she loved it._

"Several decades after that day, Guzol has always been with." Lala explained finishing her and Guzol's tale on how they met. Guzol coughed from his spo and Lala looked up at him in worry. "Guzol...Are you okay, Guzol?"

Guzol hugged Lala close to him. "Lala...Always stay by my side...and when it comes time for me to die...let me turn you off with my own hands..."

Lala smiled and leaned her head closer to Guzol's chest. "Yes, Guzol. I am your doll, Guzol. Guzol will no longer be able to move soon. His heartbeat is growing quieter and quieter. Let me be with him until the end."

"One Guzol dies, I don't care what happens to me. In all my 500 years, the only one who has accepted me as a doll is Guzol." Lala turned her head to face Allen. "Let me live with him until the end!" She begged "Please!"

"No!" Surprised at hearing his voice Allen turned her head to see that Kanda was awake and now sitting up himself up. "You're saying to wait until this old man dies?" Kanda turned his eyes to look at them. "We don't have that kind of time in this situation where we don't know when the Akuma might arrive."

"Kanda..." Allen said.

"For what reason have we come here?! Take that doll's heart, now!" Kanda now panting from yelling.

Allen turned her head down, and stood up to her feet. "I won't." She knew they needed to get the Innocence, but if it meant taking someone away from the one person they wished to stay with until they died then she couldn't do that.

Kanda's face grew annoyed.

"Sorry. I just can't take it" Allen said as she turned around to face Kanda again.

Kanda grabbed Allen coat and throw it at her, Allen caught it in her arms. "That coat isn't meant to be a pillow for wounded! It's the uniform forth Exorcists!" He yelled angrily.

Allen looked down at her coat.

Kanda got to his feet putting his coat over his shoulders and walked passed Allen, but stop right behind her facing away. "There are sacrifices that must be made, rookie."

"Please! Don't take it..." Lala pleaded.

Kanda just pointed Mugen at her, making her flinch away.

"Please, stop it..." Guzol pleaded and pulled Lala closer into his arms.

Allen pulled on her Exorcist coat. "Then I will do it."

Kanda turned his head at hearing this and Allen moved in between Kanda and the two. "Will it be enough if I become the sacrifice for these two? These two just want to see through the end they wish for. Until then, I can't take the Innocence from the doll. There's no problem if I take on the Akuma, right? Isn't winning a war through countless sacrifices meaningless?!"

Kanda grew angry and punched Allen in the face, knocking her to the ground. Kanda aggravating his wound, grunted and fell to his knees clutching his shoulder.

"Master Kanda! Miss Walker!" Toma said.

Kanda lifted his head up to look towards Allen. "How naive...You'd sell yourself out for a couple of strangers you pity?! Isn't there anything important to you?!" Kanda yelled.

"I lost what was important to me a long time ago," Allen said from her spot thinking of Mana and sat up. "It's pitiful... I don't even remotely have a real reason... I just don't want to see something like this happen. That's all."

"Because I'm just a small person in this world,my heart is moved by what's in front of my eyes, rather then what the whole world needs. I can't just abandon them!" Allen yelled. Kanda and Lala looked in surprised at her speech.

Just than Lala and Guzol was stabbed, a metal claw sticking out from there front surprising both Allen and Kanda. "Guzol..." Lala gasped. Allen reached out to grabbed them but was too late as they were pulled back.

"It's him!" Kanda said looking around.

From behind them the Akuma jumped up from the sand making everyone turn around. "I got the Innocence!" The Akuma laughed holding the Innocence between two of the copied claw.

Lala and Guzol were disposed onto the floor. "Lala..." Guzol choked reaching out to a dead Lala. "Lala..." Guzol said again barely touching her hand.

"So this is the Innocence?" The Akuma said hold in the Innocence up to his eyes to inspect closely.

Allen walked past where Kanda sat, a murderous aura surrounding her. Her arm started transforming and reshaping. "Give it back...that Innocence..." She growled out as she glared up at the Akuma.

"Give it back!"

* * *

**Oh gosh I was actually tearing up trying to type up the scene on how Lala and Guzol meet. I had went with what was mostly in the manga at that point. Anyways the next chapter will be the ending of the Ghost of Mater arc so i'll take my break after it. Then we'll move onto the next Arc.**

_**Next Chapter...Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 5**_


	11. Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 5

**Chapter 8 is the other half of episode 5 and parts of chapter 14-16**

******Thank you all my readers and enjoy. I gots 50 reviews since the last chapter XD keep them coming they make me so happy and hyper to read them. I just eat em' all up.**

Wolvena:** Thank you! I was so happy to read your review that I did my next side chapter right after reading it. :D ****I have read/watch the series a lot and try to keep to the story as best as I can. I love to put in the 'quirks and changes' as you say to work in with her character comparison to the normal male Allen. To be honest I forget a lot of times and sometimes write something wrong or her as him but I proof read my stuff and then send it to my beta so she can proof read it again and fix anything I had wrong with my grammar and spelling(which I sometimes over look or put something in a sentence wrong) and am very grateful to her for that. I've been waiting for like ever to find a story like this(most stories either don't start at the beginning and start somewhere like when Allen loses her arm or when there on the ark,) I wanted something I've seen with some other fanfics(mostly from other anime's) before where they go through the whole story(not including the extra stuff, of course except for those small side stories I made to give some fun to this story). In fact when I started I was thinking of MewStar0013 who makes some stories like this, she really does hers better than I do but I love her stories anyways. So don't be ashamed I actually am loving doing this story as much as your liking it, heck sometimes I go on here just to reread it myself XD.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3. She said I did well on it. Had a less mistakes than I usually do, so i'm getting better at it :D.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

D. Gray Woman

Chapter 9: Aria of the Land and the Night Skies 5

~(oOoOo)~

"Give it back!"

"Miss Walker's anti-Akuma weapon is..." Toma started, shocked at the scene before him.

"reconstructing itself?!" Kanda finished for him. "Parasitic-type Exorcist are able to manipulate their weapons according to their emotions. Her Innocence is reacting to her anger!" Kanda explained.

'Even so...Why is she emitting such murderous rage? The weapon is taking on that shape and image!' Kanda thought while watching the spikes around the shoulder joint started glowing green light.

Allen jumped up into the air while her weapon was still forming and attacked. "Idiot! Your weapon hasn't completely formed yet!" Kanda yelled out.

Allen flipped into the air and held out her arm, it had taken the shape of what looked like a massive-arm cannon with five orange glowing spikes at the end of it.

'A gun?!' Kanda thought in surprised at the shape it formed.

Allen aiming, used her Cross Paling attack, firing many energy shots at the Akuma.

Toma covered his eyes from the flash of light, while Kanda still looked on. "She fired."

The Akuma screamed as it tried to cover itself from the attack, Allen still firing until the whole area was covered in the bolts of energy. Once she landed on the pile and looked down to where Lala and Guzol laid. Sensing the Akuma still around she looked behind her to see the it to be swimming through the sand.

The Akuma laughed. "I'm not scared of something that when I can turn into sand!" The Akuma said as it attacked from below where Allen stood, his copied claw barely reaching Allen as she jumped away. Allen turned her head surprised when he appeared behind her, and fell right through his body and got trapped in his stomach.

"Gotcha!" The Akuma laughed as he rubbed his stomach. "It's hopeless! You're hopeless now!" He looked at his copied-claw. "How many times do I have to stab you before you die?" He then stabbed himself repeatedly in the stomach, his arm going through the sand as he tried to kill her.

"Miss Walker...!" Toma said worried as they watched this scene happen.

"She's fine," Kanda immediately said. 'Her murderous rage hasn't gone away yet.' He thought still feeling that muderous aura from earlier, it just meant the Moyashi was still fighting.

Bubbles started forming from where the Akuma was stabbing and an explosion happened just then. The Akuma screamed as Allen jumped out from where she was trapped.

"She shot from inside?!" Kanda said in surprised.

Allen turned to fire once more at the Akuma, who had blocked with his copied hand. 'The Innocence is telling my brain what to do directly through my nerves, and my brain moves my body. How to use the new anti-Akuma weapon!' She thought as the barrel at the end of her Innocence turned into a spear-like energy paling.

"This time, a sword?!"Kanda said, it seemed that her new weapon wasn't only ranged combat but could be used as a melee weapon as well.

Allen attack the Akuma, slicing the paper like skin in half to show the his real body. "My sand skin..." He said in surprised.

"I'm not giving you a chance to change your appearance again." She said aiming her arm again at him readying Cross Paling again. "This is it for you."

"I still have your arm!" He said holding out the copied arm and Allen fired repeatedly, throwing the Akuma against the wall as it defended itself.

_Always stay by my side..._

_And when it comes time for me to die..._

_let me turn you off with my own hands..._

'Guzol loved Lala! I will not forgive you for that!' Allen thought, her Cross Paling getting stronger and started tearing away at the copied arm making holes in it.

"Dammit! What's going on? I have the same arm as she does! Why am I losing!?" The Akuma yelled

'Because you have reached your limit. Even with the same weapon, the users are different.' Kanda thought as he heard what the Akuma said. 'The only one who can use the true power of the anti-Akuma weapon is an Exorcist adapted to it. As the Innocence synchronizes more with the Exorcist, the stronger he or she becomes!'

The Akuma screamed as he was shot at.

Suddenly Allen felt it and coughed up blood, her anti-Akuma weapon turned back into it sleeping form of her red arm as Allen fell to her knees. 'Damn it... Rebound!' She thought holding her arm panting. 'My body can't keep up with the morphed weapon.'

The Akuma surprised at this, started to laugh. "Gotcha!" He went in for the attack while she was down but was blocked by Kanda's Mugen.

The akuma gasped. "You..." He growled putting more pressure on Mugen.

"Kanda!" Allen said in surprised at seeing him.

"Che." Kanda clenched his teeth as his wound opened up again. "You useless idiot...Don't get tired out at the last minute! If you always do this, you'll always be a Moyashi! Wasn't it you who preached about protecting those two?!" Kanda yelled.

"I hate naive little people like you, and even more so, I hate idiots who don't keep their promises!" Kanda continued.

Allen just faked a smile. "So in the end, you hate me either way...It not that I tired out or anything like that... I'm just taking a little break."

"Everything you do is irritating..." Kanda said annoyed and sliced off the hand of the copied arm.

'Just give me one more shot! Innocence, Activate!' Allen thought and her arm activate to it second form.

"Underworld Insects: First Illusion!" Kanda said activating his Mugen first attack.

"Extingish" They both said as they attacked the Akuma.

"Damn you, Exorcists!" The Akuma screamed with his last breath, the attack from both the Exorcist blasting into the sky, destroying him completely.

From the sky fell what remain, the Innocence that was once Lala's heart. It landed right next to Allen who had collapse along with Kanda after their last attack. Allen opened her eyes to look at it and struggled to reach out to the Innocence. "Please...live... Once more... For Lala's sake..."

"Mr. Human? would you like to hear a song?" Lala asked and Guzol looked to her as she got up. Lala turned her head to show that she had become like the doll she was in the beginning once more, no longer what she the Lala that they had met. " Mr. Human? Would you like to hear a song?"

Lala slowly made here way to where Guzol laid out on the ground." Mr. Human? I am a doll...I will sing for you." Once she got next to Guzol she stopped. "Mr. Human?" She asked again.

Guzol looked up at her, smiling as tears came from his eyes. "Lala...I love you..." He gasped out.

Lala lift her hand to gently lay it on his head, her hand twitching slightly while moving it, like the doll she was. "Would you like to sleep?" She asked smiling. "If so, I will sing a lullaby." Lala lifted up her head to the sky and started her beautiful lullaby for Guzol.

~(oOoOo)~

"Aaah... blue skies. Emerald green ocean. Por flaver~ Italia~" Komui sang through the corded telephone box that Toma had on his backpack.

"So what?" Kanda said annoyed as he pulled the bandage off his face. He had been in the hospital for the past several days and now since he was healed up, he wanted to get out of there a quickly as possible. Of course, Komui had called as he was getting ready to leave the hospital.

"What? Hehe~" Komui started. "I'M JEALOUS DAMN IT!" He cried out as he was stamping some paper work. You could hear the other scientist in the background asking him about some seals on some more papers. "It has been three days since you defeated the Akuma! What are you doing!? Everyone is using me like a slave! They don't let me go outside. It's like I'm a prisoner in the dungeon of some castle..."

"STOP SHOUTING. SHUT UP." Kanda interrupted, yelling at Komui. "If you got a problem, complain to her! Actually Komui, I don't get along with her!" Kanda continued, annoyed as he pulled out the IV in his arm.

"You don't get along with anyone. So... where's Allen?" Komui calmly asked then.

"Che...she's still in that city with the doll!" Kanda answered.

"That doll is called Lala... It'll be soon, right?"

"Probably. It has already been working for 500 years. It's not the same doll. It'll stop by itself."

The door opened just than as the doctor walked in. "Wait wait...what are you doing?!" He freaked out trying to stop Kanda.

"I'm leaving, claim your money there." Kanda said still annoyed and pointed to Toma. Toma handing the payment to the Doctor.

The doctor looked in question at the payment and started staking his hand. "No, no! Your condition is critical! It should take you 5 months to recover completely." He started again to get Kanda to stop unwrapping his bandages.

"I'm healed." Kanda voice came through the phone.

"There's no way!" The doctor's voice yelled in surprised. While this was happening Komui was still listening in and waiting for Kanda to get done. Reever walked up to Komui to give him more paperwork.

Kanda through the bandages he took of into the Doctors arms and put on his shirt. "Thanks for everything" He said and proceeded to walk out the door leaving the confused doctor behind.

"How can that be...the wounds have dissappeared..." The doctor said in disbelief looking to where Kanda left.

~(oOoOo)~

Kanda made his way down the stair outside the hospital, buttoning up his shirt, still on the phone with Kumoi. "Your injuries took quite a while this time, Kanda."

"But, I'm healed." Kanda replied.

"But since it took some time, it means it's starting to degenerate. You can't afford to misgauge your life reserve..." Kanda stopped in his tracks as he heard Komui say this.

"So...What do you want? If this is a prank call, I'm hanging up." Kanda said annoyingly, he knew what Komui was saying and seemed to not care.

"You! Reever, did you hear that? Those sharp words!" Komui faked cried through the phone.

"Huh?" You can just hear Reever's replied from the other side as well, showing that he wasn't listening.

"You got it wrong, I called you for your next mission."

~(oOoOo)~

The lullaby still continued as Allen sat at the top of the steps leading to the top of the city. Her head laid in her arms as she waited for Lala to finish. She had waited three days here with Timcampy fluttering by her side.

That night Kanda after done talking to Komui made his way to where Allen sat. "What are you sleeping for? Stay on guard!"

"Huh...?" Allen said lifting up her head slightly showing that she was awake but still kept her head down. "Your injuries?"

"I heal quickly." Kanda replied.

"To me it looked like, for a full recovery, it would take 5 months..." Allen stated.

"Shut up..." Kanda sat down a few steps away down from Allen. "I got a message from Komui. I'm going to my next mission from here. You deliver the Innocence back to headquarters."

"I understand."

Kanda look up at Allen and then turned to face forward again. "If it's hurts... then turn off the doll. It isn't Lala anymore, right?"

It would have seem like Kanda was trying to help her from feeling sad at listening to Lala but with the annoyed aura coming off him, Allen couldn't tell even if he was calm on the outside. "But it their promise. Only Guzol can turn her off."

"Your so naive... Where destroyers, not savers." Was Kanda reply.

Allen lift her head up fully and sad smile on her face. "I know that. But I..." The wind blew as Allen look up in surprised. "The song stopped..."

~(oOoOo)~

Allen walking into the room made her way to where Lala and Guzol laid in the middle of it. Lala still in the pose she was when they last left her and Guzol looking peaceful as his head laid on her lap. the bright moon shining down on both of them.

Three nights after Guzol died,

Lala stopped.

Allen lean down next to Lala, she would have to take the Innocence now. "Thank you..." Allen looked up when she heard Lala voice. Her eyes widen, it seemed that Lala had not fully finished, was it because she wanted to thank Allen? "For letting me sing until I broke." Lala turned her head to Allen. "I was able to fulfill my promise." Lala smiled as she feel onto Allen, who had caught the doll in her arms.

Allen looked down at Lala as her lips started trembling, she could not hold her tears anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kanda said from the doorway behind Allen and she buried her head in her sleeve to hide her crying face and sniffled.

"Kanda... Although what you say is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save."

* * *

**Ok everyone this is the end of the Ghost of Mater arc. have to say it was sad but I love it anyways. We won't see Kanda for a while now (at least with our favorite Moyashi) Hehe~ Actually I have my side chapter done but i'm gonna await until at least Friday or Saturday to put it up ok but i'll be taking my break from the story now. (unless of course I get some more reviews i'll think about putting it up earlier) but after that everyone has to wait for my break to be over before I start on the Rewinding town with our favorite Miranda and Road. Hmmmm actually 98% of me wants to really gender bend Road :D don't know why but I really do so I hope you don't mind if this is a spoiler for that Arc. Never read a story before of her gender bended either so i'm gonna have to study up on her character for that, don't worry she'll still be the same well mostly :P.**

_**Next Chapter... The Rewinding Town**_


	12. Extra Chapter: Lenalee and Allen

**Hey everyone I got the next side chapter here. It just something to kinda show a small summery of episode 8, and Allen new outfit I made for this story. Hope you like I worked hard to think up this little interaction between Allen and Lenalee. :D**

Wolvena: **Thanks again, to be honest I love all the reviews I get, weather it's just someone saying to update or just telling me it interesting but those reviewers who take time to write me a big good review always make me super happy. I don't mind bad comments at all but sometimes they just make my motivation levels go down, but I try to stay positive all the time, it what keeps me going in life. :D**

Guest: **I got the next one here but I'm on my break from the story, for getting everything ready for the next arc, plus I like to have time off because i need to catch up on own reading and stuff :P **

**I loves you guys anyways, hope this isn't to OOC for the story. **

******This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Extra:

Lenalee and Allen

~(oOoOo)~

"Allen, there you are?" Lenalee said spotting Allen just walking out of the cafeteria, most likely just finishing up her giant breakfast. Timcampy looked like he had a good meal to as he sat lazily on Allen's head.

"Oh, good morning Lenalee, how are you feeling today?" Allen asked, yesterday Allen got back from her mission and they had some problems with Komui's new robot and coffee which resulted in Lenalee unconscious and being taken everywhere, than Allen being attacked, after trying to get Lenalee back and almost having surgery done on her.

By the end of the fiasco, it was Lenalee who saved Allen with her Dark Boots and later meeting up with Hebraska about the Innocence, learning that Hebraska keeps them stored in her body safely until one of the General's can come and pick them up.

When they day was about to end, Allen had her welcoming party from the Black Order and was starting to feel like she was at home, with everything so nice and lively. She hadn't felt this way since she lived with Mana in the old days.

"I'm feeling better, brother went a little overboard yesterday. Speaking of brother, I brought your uniform he got made for you today." Lenalee said hold up a package for Allen.

"Oh, really tell him I said thanks." Allen replied taking the package.

Lenalee just smile. "Well I'm coming with you just in case you need some help but I'll make sure to give your message to him."

"You mean like right now?" Allen asked.

"Yes I want to see it on you." Lenalee said still smiling.

"Uhh...ok..." Allen replied and started to walk towards where her room was Lenalee following behind, at least she remember where that was since it was one of the only thing in this place she knew was at in the black order.

~(oOoOO)~

"Allen do you need any help?" Lenalee knocked on Allen's door. She had waited outside so Allen to get herself dressed.

"N...no, I don't." Allen voice stuttered from inside the room.

"Oh come on, i'm coming in already." Lenalee said as she slipped her way into Allen's room who by the way forgot to lock the door.

"N..n..no don't come in i'm not..." She said trying to cover herself with her arms but was hopeless.

Lenalee blinked. "Whats so wrong that you didn't want me to come in and help Allen." She said as she studied the uniform.

Allen had on a white longed-sleeved blouse with the black corset over it that was neatly tucked in to a pair of black shorts. Her normal red-striped ribbon tied around her neck in the usual way it was before. A pair of white gloves on her hands and the opened uniform coat which was shorter than the stander coat and went down to her knees instead, which also included a hood.

Timcampy had moved from Allen's head when they got here to on the bed along with the uniforms belt and a pair of long black socks that laid innocently on Allen's bed behind her, if she was wearing them they would have been at least an inch above her knees. Her normal boots were sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"Uhh...well the shorts seem a little..." Allen started

Lenalee tilted her head as her eyes come into contact with the shorts, they laid half way down Allen thighs. "Theres nothing wrong with them Allen, there part of your uniform that's all." Lenalee's skirt was shorter than them so she didn't see how there was something wrong.

"But...I've never worn anything so short before, heck I never even worn a dress in my life." Allen said embarrassed.

"Really why?" Lenalee asked in surprised, Allen never worn a dress before. In Lenalee's head she imagined Allen in a dress, with Allen's small frame and fit figure, maybe they should go out shopping one of these days when they have some free time. "I bet you would look really good in a dress."

Allen looked in horror. "Do you even know how my master lives. I mean when I was younger I never wore dresses that much before I meet master, but even after I swore to never wear anything close to it." Allen said.

"Is that why you were wearing men's clothes?" Lenalee raised her brow.

"Yes, well sort of, when you live with my master you have to work for your own living." Allen explained, plus they were comfortable compared to anything else, and easier to fight in, too.

'And his debts.' she continued in her mind and the aura of dark Allen started to surface, thinking of all the money she had to make.

"So you don't like the shorts?" Lenalee asked and this cause Allen to come out of her thoughts.

"Uh, I didn't say that." Allen quickly replied and started to blush. "It just feels indecent."

"At least give them a try Allen, they look really good on you."Lenalee tried to convince the girl "You need to show some of your feminine side too." she then smiled.

"But...but..." Allen started but was interrupted.

"Come on Allen, Johnny worked real hard on your outfit." Lenalee stated, Allen look really good and the outfit was made just for her.

"Well, I guess I can get used to it." Allen said giving up, she could already tell that Lenalee wouldn't drop the subject unless she did.

"Good, I see that you put everything on right." Lenalee said studing at the outfit. She walked up to Allen and fixed the corset a little, making it look better. "I'm glad I suggested they make the corset easier for you to put on yourself." Lenalee said.

Allen blushed. "Umm... well I've seen them before but I never worn one in my life, it does feel kinda tight through." Allen explained.

"Hmm well you'll get used to that as well, it's all part of being a woman." Lenalee stated.

"Ok." Allen replied.

* * *

**Ok so i'll start up on the next arc Tuesday and hopefully have the next chapter out that weekend or the next week it depends on how long it will take. I watching the episodes right now and reading the manga to get my ideas on how I want to write out the chapters for the story.**

**P.S. I was going for 60 reviews on the last chapter to update early but since I got 59 which is close today I updated this Extra.**

_**Next Extra...Kanda and Lavi **_


	13. Rewinding Town

**Sorry everyone it a little more late than I would have liked, I've been stressed out all week and haven't really been feeling well as of late. So I hadn't done anything for a whole week after my break. **

**Thank you all my readers for your reviews, follows and favorites. I glad the side chapter was good to you all who said it was.**

**The Rewinding Town Arc will contain stuff from episodes 9-13 and chapters 19-28.** (I will be doing this for the arcs instead of saying what in the chapter from now on.)

Wolvena:** Thank you, at most Lenalee and Allen are becoming friends and out of everyone Lenalee will probably be the one closest to Allen at the beginning, saying that Lenalee will be worried for Allen a lot like she usually is in DGM. The fact that I see Fem!Allen not as a really girly-girl like character anyways was put into fact of the extra chapter. I also had to remember that she lived with Mana who would have taught her manners and Cross who is known to be a womanizer. **

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Woman

Chapter 10: Rewinding Town

~(oOoOo)~

**A town in Germany ~**

A newspaper was pull from it spot in the mail slot by a gloomy looking woman. She took a look at it and started having a panic attack at seeing the date on it. "October 28th's newspaper again? The same articles... the same horoscopes..." She looked out the window. "The same snowy sky."

The clock clicked once as the minute hand moved making the gloomy woman eyes widen as she turned to look at the time. "5 minutes till 8 o'clock.. 3...2...1...'

A loud noise from the other side of the wall startling the gloomy woman.

"YOU..! YOU WERE WITH THAT WOMAN AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU!?" It was the wife of the married couple that lived next door.

'The next door neighbor's same fight.' The gloomy woman thought, looking outside her window to see the wife choking the man.

"You can just fall out this window!" The wife yelled while she hung out the window with her husband while she choked him.

"Please forgive me.." The husband choked out.

The gloomy woman slid down to the floor. "October 28th has come again." Tears started forming in her eyes. "This makes the 30th time..." The clock clicked showing it was 8 o'clock and started dinging making the gloomy woman look over at it.

~(oOoOo)~

"Miranda, Miranda!" A couple of children started singing as they walk in front of the gloomy woman, teasing her as she made her way through the streets. "The unlucky woman, Miranda! She's hated, dark, and gloomy! Looking for work again today? You'll just get fired again!"

Miranda looked away from the children and saw a small cart with a puppet show on it. The gloomy looking puppet slowly moving in place as the children still sang. "Miranda, Miranda! The unlucky woman, Miranda! She hated, dark, and gloomy! Looking for work again today? You'll just get fired again!"

Miranda stood there now as she watched the puppet. 'The townspeople are repeating their same actions of October 28th over and over. Nothing changes... Not one thing...' She thought, being the only one who noticed the strange event.

~(oOoOo)~

**The Black Order Main Headquarters ~**

"Maybe... I think there's maybe... Innocence." Komui said tiredly from his desk, and book laying on top of his head. His eyes had bags under them most likely from not having enough sleep lately.

Allen just sweat dropped, while Lenalee stood there smiling like nothing was wrong. They had been asked to go on a mission, but it seemed that Komui wasn't sure if Innocence was related to it.

"It's not absolute, it's just maybe. Don't get your hopes up, not defiantly, but maybe. You know it just might be there... Maybe..." Just then the books fell from there stacks into a pile, bringing Komui along with them.

"I think we got the 'maybe' part." Allen stated, Komui must be really tired, cause he just keeps repeating himself.

Komui sat up, letting the books fall off of him as he did. "How should I put it? There seems to be a town that rewinds itself." He explained.

Allen looked confused now. "Rewinds?" She didn't understand exactly what he meant by 'rewinds itself'. She looked over to Lenalee seeing that the dark green-haired girl seemed just as confused.

Komui pulled the rest of himself from under the books and stood up fully. "Yeah. Maybe time and space stopped one day, and they're stuck in a infinite loop."

Komui turned to his right and called out. "Squad Leader Reever!"

"Here." Reever walked over to them with the report, a tired look on his face as well and read the contents. "This begins with the testimony of a wholesaler that deal's with the town's liquor store. On October 28th, he received an order for 10 barrels of rose wine to be sent by the 29th. However, no matter what he did, he was unable to enter the gate. And after that, every day, he got the same call asking for 10 barrels of rose wine by tomorrow."

"T..That's pretty creepy..." Allen commented.

"Even though it's already November, in that town, it's still as if it's... October 28th." Lenalee commented herself.

"I wish to know," Komui started making both Exorcist turned towards him. "but the finders can't get into the town either." He smiled and held up his index finger. "So, here's my hypothesis on the matter:"

"One, if this is the work of a strange phenomenon due to Innocence, if one is an Innocence-weilding Exorcist, that person may be able to enter." Reever started explaining the first part of the hypothesis.

"Two, however, if the town really is repeating October 28th, once one enters, that person may not be able to leave." Komui continued.

"Since that space has been isolated?" Lenalee questioned and Komui nodded his head.

Lenalee turned to face Allen. "Okay, Allen, shall we go?" She asked with a smile.

"A..all right." Allen replied and they may there way to leave so they could get ready.

"Take care, Lenalee!" Komui cheerfully said, Reever and him waving goodbye.

~(oOoOo)~

**The Black Order, underground water path ~**

Allen and Lenalee left through the underground water way on the gondola, with Allen steering it.

Allen look down at the report in her hand. "The rewinding town, eh?" She questioned, strange to hear about a town doing such a thing, but if Lala could live and move on her own for 500 years due to Innocence what's to say a town being stuck in a time loop couldn't be, it may take some time getting used to the whole strange stuff that Innocence did.

"Have you gotten used to it a bit?" Allen turn to look back at Lenalee when the dark green haired girl asked this.

"To the work? Or do you mean, to the Order?" Allen questioned confused on what the dark green-haired girl meant.

Lenalee smiled. "Either one."

"To the work, not quite..." Allen quickly replied. "But as far as the Order, I'm starting to think of it as home a little bit... I suppose." She smiled.

Lenalee looked up at Allen.

Allen rubbed the back of her head "Since everyone's so nice and all!" She explained further. "Not including a certain someone..." Allen mumbled when she remember just how 'friendly' Kanda was, you could say he still wasn't very nice to her even after she tried being friends him.

"Is that so? I'm glad." Lenalee happily said, then looked down. "I still haven't been quite able to get used to it."

Allen looked in confusion at the dark green-haired girl. "Didn't you join together with Komui?" She asked.

Lenalee looked away. "I was alone at first. I was really glad when my brother came as well." She looked up again. "For a little while, I would never leave my brother's side." She smiled as she said this.

"Eh?" Allen said surprised. "It's the other way around now!" She asked remembering how attached Komui is to his sister. Allen would have never in a million years thought that Lenalee was overly attached like her brother was at one time.

Lenalee sweat dropped. "How worrisome.." she laughed.

~(oOoOo)~

**Outside the Rewinding town, Germany~**

Toma set some card in three different piles wile he waited outside the town for the the Exorcist to come for their mission. He looked up to see that Allen and Lenalee just arrived.

"Toma!" Allen called when she saw him.

Toma stood up. "I was waiting for you."

"Toma, sorry about that." Lenalee apologized.

Toma laughed "Don't worry."

"So you can't enter the town?" Allen asked.

Toma shook his head. "That's correct." He held his hand out to the entrance to show them that some sort of barrier wouldn't allow him to enter.

"Because of that, I was unable to gather any new information besides that which you heard at headquarters." Toma explained.

Allen held her chin. "I wonder if we'll be able to enter." She questioned.

Lenalee turn to face the white-haired girl. "Well, nothing to do but give it a shot."

Toma moved to the side and allowed them to pass. "Be careful." He watched as they walked through the entrance way and disappeared. His eyes opened wide in surprised that they were able to walk through.

On the inside of the barrier, Allen and Lenalee made though it and into the the sealed off town. Inside the barrier the town looked normal with the people walking everywhere as if it was just any other day, it seemed no one noticed anything different.

"Seems like we entered." Allen stated, both girls staring in disbelief that it actually worked.

"It was easy as one, two, three..." Lenalee looked around. "Now, I wonder where the Innocence could be?"

~(oOoOo)~

Miranda Looked down at the newspaper panicking, again. " October 28th's newspaper again? The same article... The same horoscope..." Just then the clock ticked, making Miranda turn her head back to look at it with wide eyes, again. "5 minutes till 8 o'clock... 3...2...1..."

The same crash from next door, scaring the living day lights out of her. The same wife yelling at her husband about being unfaithful and choking him out side the window.

Miranda slid down to the floor again. "Again..." Tears formed in her eyes. "It's October 28th again... This makes the 31st time!" The clock struck 8 o'clock and dinged, making her turn to look at it.

"No matter what I do, I can't escape!" Miranda sniffled and got up to walk over to the clock with a cloth in hand. "Thank you, for trying to comfort me. Now, let's clean you off." She said and started cleaning the clock with the cloth.

Little did Miranda know that today was the day things would change for her.

~(oOoOo)~

Allen and Lenalee looked around, they have not found any clues as to where the Innocence was so far.

"For the time being, shall we split up and take a look?" Lenalee suddenly asked and she stopped to face Allen. "Let's meet at that pub at noon." She continued pointing at a nearby pub.

"All right." Allen replied.

Sometime later while Allen was walking around looking for clues, Miranda walked out the door to go about her day. The children that picked fun at her in the streets again.

"The unlucky woman's here." One yelled out to his friend's and they started making faces at the gloomy-looking woman. This made Allen stop in her tracks to watch the scene.

"Unlucky woman!" They through some snake looking toy at Miranda and she dodged it, making them freeze in surprised. "She dodged it!" The one from before yelled.

This made Allen sweat dropped.

Miranda just 'hmph' at them. "If you throw something 31 times with the same timing, of course I'd remember when!" She said annoyed.

Did Allen hear that correctly?

The children looked at her in confusion. "Today's the first time I throw it!" The first kid said.

"Peter, you'll catch Miranda's bad luck if you talk with her!" One of the other said to the first kid.

They started up there singing again. "Miranda, Miranda! The unlucky woman Miranda! She's hated, dark, and gloomy! Looking for work again today? You'll just get fired again!"

Miranda glared at them the best she could and the children yelled and ran away. "It's the unlucky beam!" They joked. "We're gonna catch her bad luck!"

"Stupid brats!" Miranda said and looked around at the town, seeing it still looked as if everything was normal to the townspeople. 'Why doesn't anyone else realize what's going on?'

Miranda looked up. "The sun's too bright..." She sighed and made her way to an alleyway to get out of the sun like she usually does.

'Next, I get splashed with muddy water by a carriage, go home, and...' Miranda stopped when she saw a shadow that hovered over her. She turned around to see a huge strange looking creature, She gasped. ' Something different happened today!'

* * *

**Yay we see Miranda on this first chapter for this Arc. lol. You gotta love her character, am I right. anyways for all who wanted to see Road, well you just have to wait for the next chapter. Btw this chapter I decided to make following the anime more, but the manga has about the same events in it as well.**

**Next chapter... Meeting Miranda**


End file.
